3x10 This just in from Baghdad
by Nessaiya
Summary: Harm findet heraus, was Cara wirklich ist...
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Ein Regierungsmitglied wird während einer Patrouille im Irak getötet, ein Sergeant des USMC der fahrlässigen Tötung beschuldigt. Harm, der von der Festnahme Palmers nichts mitgekriegt hat und somit nicht weiß, was es mit seiner Partnerin auf sich hat, sowie Cara, Bud und der Admiral untersuchen den Fall, werden jedoch schon bald von einem unvorhergesehenen Vorfall gebremst: Harm wird am helllichten Tag vor den Augen seiner Freunde entführt. Cara setzt nun alles daran, ihn lebendig aus den Fängen der Terroristen zu befreien. 

**Author's note:**Tja, ich bin wohl wirklich größenwahnsinnig. Hab mir nämlich wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt, meine eigene zehnte Staffel von JAG zu produzieren...  
Oh, und: Ich hab die Folge ‚This just in from Baghdad' nicht gesehen. Keine Ahnung, was da passiert ist...

**Author's note2:**Tja, das leidige Thema Timeline: A.J. wird sicher nicht zurücktreten, zumindest nicht in dieser Story...

**Date:**11.03.2006- 05.05.2006

**Disclaimer:** Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount. Alles, das aus Dragonball/DBZ/DBGT stammt ist Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Die Leute und Ideen aus ‚A new Era of Warriors' gehören ganz alleine mir.

**Warning:**Es kommen einige ziemlich gewalttätige Szenen vor!

**This just in from Baghdad**

By Eve

**0900 ZULU Dienstag, 02.03.2004**

**Bagdad, Irak**

Zum wiederholten Mal musste der Soldat seinen neugierigen Beifahrer nun schon zur Ruhe ermahnen. Nicht, dass es dem Marine nicht gefiel, dass sich ihr Fahrgast so sehr für ihren Job interessierte, nur hielt es ihn davon ab, sich genau auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Fragen stellen konnten diese Regierungstypen auch in den befestigten Lagern, wo nicht hinter jeder Ecke ein bewaffneter, zu allem fähiger Irrer stand, der ihnen das Auto unterm Hintern wegsprengen wollte. Das Polizeifahrzeug vor ihnen bog links ab. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob sie nicht einfach hätten warten sollen, bis der Unfall auf der Hauptroute geklärt war. Sie befanden sich hier im Nirgendwo...

Beinahe wie auf Kommando zersplitterte sein linker Seitenspiegel und der Sergeant zog seinen Beifahrer unter das Armaturenbrett, als Kugeln in die Windschutzscheibe einschlugen.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, diesem Sesselfurzer aus D.C. zu erlauben, mit auf Patrouille zu gehen. Mit Gewalt musste ihn der Soldat davon abhalten, aus dem Wagen mitten ins Kreuzfeuer zu springen und sich selbst umzubringen...

**1715 Z-Zeit (12:15 Uhr EST)**

**Mittwoch, 03.03.2004**

**provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

„Geben sie mir das!" Harmon Rabb jr. nahm seiner Partnerin unaufgefordert einen Karton mit Akten ab, den diese gerade in ihrem neuen, provisorischen Büro im Übergangshauptquartier von JAG unterbringen wollte.

„Der Arzt hat mich wieder für voll diensttauglich erklärt!" maulte Cara McLachlan, überließ ihm jedoch bereitwillig die Schachtel. Vielleicht fand er ja noch ein Plätzchen dafür in der viel zu engen Abstellkammer, die ihr als Büro zugewiesen worden war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie das Zeug noch unterbringen sollte, wenn sie gleichzeitig in dem Raum arbeiten sollte.

„Sie sind aber diejenige von uns beiden, die sich immer noch von einer beinahe tödlichen Begegnung mit einer Pistolenkugel erholen sollte", begründete Rabb inzwischen seine Fürsorge und erntete ein herzhaftes Lachen.

„Sagt der Mann, der noch vor einer Woche über Kopfschmerzen gejammert hat und gerade erst seinen Gips losgeworden ist. Sie sollen doch selbst nichts Schweres heben!" konterte die Anwältin. Harm schob inzwischen die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf.

„Ihres ist ja noch kleiner als meines...", stellte der hochgewachsene Ex-Pilot ernüchtert fest und lud die Schachtel auf einem ohnehin schon etwas windschiefen Stapel ab, was diesen nur noch umkipp-gefährdeter aussehen ließ.

„Kann man die Akten nicht einfach wo anders zwischenlagern? Die paar Monate, bis wir in das neue Hauptquartier in Falls Church einziehen können, kann man doch auch einen Kurier schicken..." Harm schob den ganzen Stapel senkrecht zusammen und schloss vorsichtig die Tür.

„Ich werde ohnehin nicht sonderlich viel darin arbeiten. Irgendwo da hinten hat sich eine Spinne von der Größe einer Maus häuslich eingerichtet. Ich dachte, ich überlasse ihr einfach das Feld", meinte sie mit einem Schaudern und erhielt einen schiefen Blick als Antwort. Seine Partnerin stellte sich furchtlos Clark Palmer in den Weg und hatte Angst vor einer kleinen Spinne?

„Was ist, begleiten sie mich zum Mittagessen?" Die Hand immer noch auf dem Knauf schenkte er seiner Partnerin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Irgendwann musste er mit ihr darüber reden, was im Büro des Admirals passiert war, als Palmer versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Schließlich war sie beinahe an seiner Stelle gestorben, und das nagte an ihm.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, was ich alles tun würde, um aus diesem Loch herauszukommen! Eine Kakerlake in einer Streichholzschachtel hat mehr Platz!" Cara nahm das Angebot gerne an. In den letzten Wochen, seit man sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hatte, hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ihr war aufgefallen, das Harm kaum aß und immer grübelnd in der Gegend herumsaß. Wenn sie sich von ihm zum Mittagessen einladen ließ und im Gegenzug abends für sich und ihn kochte, bekam er zumindest etwas in den Magen. Gegen seine Schuldgefühle konnte sie nichts tun. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass er sich die Schuld daran gab, dass dieser Wahnsinnige sie angeschossen hatte. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte sie ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

„Seltsamer Vergleich", meinte ihr Partner gerade und erhielt einen fragenden Blick als Antwort.

„Das mit der Kakerlake... Ich dachte, es war eine mausgroße Spinne", erklärte er grinsend. Ungeduldig drückte der Anwalt auf den Knopf für den Lift. In diesen engen Räumen mit all den herumwuselnden Menschen bekam sogar er, der das Cockpit einer F-14 gewohnt war ab und an Platzangst. Cara beobachtete seine rechte Hand, als er zum wiederholten mal den Knopf betätigte. Sie war schmal geworden in den Wochen, die er sie im Gips tragen musste.

„Übrigens, ich habe ihr Teesieb gefunden", verkündete sie schließlich, um die Stille zu brechen.

Harm sah sie amüsiert an. In letzter Zeit verbrachten sie mehr Zeit gemeinsam in irgendeiner von beiden Wohnungen als allein. Was meistens damit begann, dass eine der Katzen ausbüchste und sie nach ihnen suchen mussten. Dass er dabei allerdings ständig Sachen in ihrer Wohnung vergaß war ihm schon fast peinlich.

„Die Police-CD auch?" Das Teil brauchte er dringender als sein Teesieb. Seine Stimmung war zur Zeit eben Sting...

„Nein, dafür aber ein paar Hummer-Topfhandschuhe, 12 Gummimäuse von Tom und ein T-Shirt von der Patrick Henry. Haben sie eine Ahnung, wie das in meine Wohnung gekommen ist?" Nun drückte auch Cara auf den Knopf. In der Zeit, die der Fahrstuhl in diesem alten Regierungsgebäude brauchte , vom Erdgeschoss in den vierten Stock zu fahren könnte sie schon lange zu Fuß unten sein.

„Die Katastrophe mit ihrer Spüle vor zwei Tagen. Sie sollten ihren Klempner wirklich verklagen. Und sie haben angeboten, es zu waschen", erklärte der Ex-Pilot den Aufenthalt seiner Kleidung in ihrer Wohnung.

„Das erklärt auch, warum es auf dem Stapel mit der sauberen Wäsche lag!" lachte Cara und auch Harm brach in sein Flyboy-Grinsen aus.

„Wenn sie jetzt noch über vergessene Kämme und Zahnbürsten reden, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie ihr Revier markieren, Commander!"

Harm und Cara drehten sich erschrocken um. Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass mittlerweile hinter ihnen auch Admiral Chegwidden mit einem Aktenordner unter dem Arm auf den dahinschleichenden Fahrstuhl wartete.

Die sich öffnende Aufzugtür rettete sie vor eine Antwort auf die Feststellung des Admirals. Dieser begnügte sich damit, dass sowohl sein Spitzenanwalt als auch die hartgesottene Saiyajin leicht erröteten. Er beschloss, sie vom Haken zu lassen und ging zum Geschäftlichen über.

„Wie's aussieht haben wir einen neuen Fall, den wir vor Ort recherchieren müssen", meinte er kurz angebunden und wechselte den Aktenordner von einer Hand in die andere.

„Ich schlage vor, sie begleiten mich zum Essen und wir besprechen das Ganze."

„Beim Mittagessen?" Harm sah seinen C.O. an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Von Cara erntete der JAG einen ähnlichen Blick.

„Hey, sie sind nicht die Einzigen, die aus diesem Schuhkarton entkommen wollen! Eine Kakerlake in ner Streichholzschachtel hat mehr Platz als ich in dieser Besenkammer, die man mir als Büro untergejubelt hat."

Die mittlerweile amüsierten Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Senioranwälte fand A.J. überhaupt nicht lustig.

„Dieser Vergleich scheint zur Zeit in Mode zu sein", grinste Rabb und stieg gefolgt von Cara und Chegwidden in den Fahrstuhl ein.

„Onkel Sam zahlt, also hören sie auf mich anzustarren, als hätte ich gerade verkündet, dass die Uniformröcke ab jetzt fünf Zentimeter über dem Knie enden müssen."

Harm lachte auf.

„Also, mir persönlich würde das gefallen..."

Dafür handelte er sich einen Klaps von seiner Partnerin ein.

„Hey, Navy-Boy, immer schön sachte mit den Testosteron-Pferdchen!"

„Ich sollte mir langsam auch mal einen Spitznamen für sie ausdenken, Cara..."

„Uh, tun sie sich nicht weh dabei!"

„Und sowas ist meine Partnerin..." Harm verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

A.J. beobachtete belustigt den freundschaftlichen Schlagabtausch der beiden Anwälte. Sie tat unwissentlich viel, um Harm von seinen Schuldgefühlen abzulenken. A.J. wusste, dass er sich die Schuld an dem Bombenattentat gab, bei dem insgesamt 11 Menschen im Hauptquartier ums Leben gekommen und viele mehr schwer verletzt worden waren.

Dafür lenkte Harm jedoch auch Cara ab. Die zwei verschwanden oft gemeinsam aus der Übergangsunterkunft von JAG, meist, um ihre Fälle irgendwo anders zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass seine Patentochter angesichts der bedrückende Enge in den Räumlichkeiten sonst schon lange ausgerastet wäre.

Wieder einmal sagte sich der JAG, dass er gut daran getan hatte, die beiden zu Partnern zu machen. Und ihr neuer Fall würde sie zumindest für kurze Zeit aus diesen klaustrophobischen Zuständen herausholen.

„Was meinten sie eigentlich mit WIR, Sir?" wollte Harm plötzlich wissen, als sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

Als sie in das kleine Restaurant in der Nähe eintraten, hielt der Admiral sofort auf einen der Tische zu. Bud Roberts saß dort und machte sich gerade über einen Teller Spaghetti Alfredo her, nur um pflichtbewusst aufzuspringen, als er seinen C.O. erblickte.

„Sie auch, Bud?" Harm rückte seiner Partnerin den Stuhl zurecht und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie sich die Speisekarte schnappte.

Chegwidden knallte den Aktenordner auf den Tisch und griff ebenfalls nach einer Speisekarte.

„Ich dachte, ich verschaffe uns allen ein paar Tage fern von engen Räumen, paranoiden Regierungsbeamten und stinkenden Windeln."

Bud lachte über die Bemerkung des Admirals.

„Im Gegensatz zu dieser Schuhschachtel, die ich als Büro mein Eigen nenne nehme ich es gerne mit stinkenden Windeln auf. Zu Hause habe ich nur drei andere Menschen um mich herum, und nicht eine halbe Million."

Harm schenkte seinem Freund ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ich kann ja immer noch nicht glauben, dass bei Harriet die Wehen eingesetzt haben, als sie unser Übergangsquartier besichtigt haben." Er und Cara lagen zu dieser Zeit immer noch im Krankenhaus und hatten die Gelegenheit, den jüngsten Sproß der Roberts zu besuchen ausgiebig genutzt.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass das schon wieder in meinem Büro passiert ist. Ich werde ein Schild aufhängen lassen, das Schwangeren in Zukunft den Zutritt verwehrt", stöhnte A.J.. Es hatte schon gereicht, dass er bei dem ersten Roberts-Jungen Hebamme spielen musste. Dass nun der kleine Jimmy versucht hatte, es seinem großen Bruder nachzumachen grenzte schon fast an Absicht.

Cara hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung heraus und winkte ungeduldig der Bedienung.

Harm legte grinsend dem Kopf schief.

„Jarhead", schlug er schließlich vor.

Bud und A.J. sahen ihn fragend an. Cara hingegen legte ebenfalls den Kopf auf die Seite und grinste ihn frech an.

„Wenn das der Spitzname sein soll, den sie mir verpassen wollen, muss ich sagen, dass er nicht gerade einfallsreich ist."

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber er ist passend. Dieser bodenlose Abgrund, den sie statt eines Magens haben macht jedem Marine Konkurrenz."

„Bevor das jetzt wieder in die Oliven-Diskussion ausartet, muss ich ihnen sagen, dass ich heute keinen griechischen Salat essen werde. Und wenn sie jetzt nicht bald kommt, werde ich sie an den Ohren herbeischleifen!"

Harm konnte ihrem Gesicht ansehen, dass sie es ernst meinte, und hatte prompt Mitleid mit der Kellnerin. Als er winkte, hielt die junge Frau sofort auf den Tisch mit dem gutaussehenden Navy-Offizier zu.

„Was darf's denn sein?" meinte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Bevor auch nur irgendeiner der beiden Männer, die noch nichts zu essen hatten den Mund aufmachen konnte, ratterte Cara ihre Bestellung herunter, dass die Kellnerin Mühe hatte, alles mitzukriegen.

Als sie alle bestellt hatten, lehnte sich Harm grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie eher ‚Fass ohne Boden' nennen, bei den Mengen, die sie verschlingen."

„Wenn ihnen das nicht zu lang ist, von mir aus gerne", antwortete sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich gesagt, das hier wäre ein Arbeitsessen, und nicht Schauplatz ihrer Kindereien, Commanders!" schimpfte Chegwidden und klappte mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck den Aktenordner auf, während seine beiden Senioroffiziere den Kopf einzogen.

„Also. Sergeant Howard Auberon ist der fahrlässigen Tötung angeklagt. Während einer Patrouille in Bagdad gerieten er seine Männer in eine Straßenschießerei, die tödlich für einen Berater des Verteidigungsministeriums endete", erklärte der JAG, als er endlich die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitarbeiter hatte.

„Weiß man, warum der Mann die Patrouille begleitet hat?" Harm sah dabei zu, wie Bud seine Spaghetti auf die Gabel wickelte und dabei von seiner Partnerin beobachtet wurde.

„Wenn das Verteidigungsministerium mit der Sprache herausrückt, sind sie der erste, der es erfahren wird." Chegwidden seufzte. Ständig hieß es Geheimhaltung hier, Geheimhaltung da. Wie sollten sie einen Fall anständig klären, wenn ihnen nicht alle Fakten zur Verfügung standen? Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er seine Anwälte auf dieser Reise begleiten würde: Einen Admiral setzte man nicht so schnell vor die Tür wie einen Lieutenant oder einen Commander.

Dass er damit auch endlich einmal wieder dem ganzen Papierkrieg entkam, der sich in seinem Büro türmte, würde er jedoch nicht zugeben.

Das Essen kam gerade, als Chegwidden die Akte wieder zuklappte.

Zehn Minuten später bemerkte Harm, dass eine fremde Gabel in seinem Salat herumstocherte.

„Ich dachte, sie wollten heute keinen griechischen Salat essen?" neckte er seine Partnerin, die sich gerade genüsslich ein Stück Schafskäse in den Mund schob.

„Ich vergelte hier nur gleiches mit gleichem. Und da die Oliven ihnen gehören, muss ich was anderes essen."

A.J. und Bud tauschten einen amüsierten Blick aus.

Es war schön, den Commander wieder zurückzuhaben.

„Ich schlage vor, sie bringen alles, was sich nicht aufschieben lässt noch heute zu einem Ende oder verteilen es an die anderen Anwälte." A.J. hielt seinen Mitarbeitern die Tür auf und folgte ihnen dann.

„Und Harriet macht es wirklich nichts aus, nach den Katzen zu sehen?" Harm war es unangenehm, dass er Haustiere hatte, die sich nicht wie Cara's Fische mit einem Futterautomaten zufrieden gaben.

Bud schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab sie vorher angerufen. Sie fand es nicht gerade gut, dass ich in den Irak gehe. Ihr nächster Gedanke galt Tom und Cat." Als Commader McLachlan und Harm im Krankenhaus gelegen hatten, hatte sich anfangs der Admiral um die beiden gekümmert. Da die Tiere es jedoch gewohnt waren, alleine in der Wohnung zu bleiben, waren sie schließlich dazu übergegangen, mit einem von Harm's Ersatzschlüsseln abwechselnd Katzensitter zu spielen. Mit dem Kratzbaum, den Harm ihnen schließlich doch noch gekauft hatte und dem ganzen Spielzeug reichte es, zweimal am Tag nach ihnen zu sehen, den Fressnapf zu füllen und ein paar Streicheleinheiten abzuliefern.

„Wird das nicht zu viel mit dem neuen Baby?" Harm war noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. Es musste doch eine Heidenarbeit sein, einen Fünfjährigen und ein Neugeborenes zu Hause zu haben, während der Ehemann im Irak seiner Arbeit nachging.

„Jede Stunde, die sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt ist, macht sie sich keine Sorgen um mich", meinte der Lieutenant und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es gefiel ihm auch nicht, seine Frau so früh schon wieder alleine lassen zu müssen, aber sie beide waren beim Militär und wussten, was das mit sich brachte. Kein Grund, deswegen lange herumzujammern, es ließ sich ohnehin nicht ändern.

Sie waren schon beinahe wieder am Übergangsquartier angelangt, als Chegwidden anfing, seine Taschen abzuklopfen.

„Haben sie was vergessen, Sir?" Cara beobachtete ihren CO eingehend. Das ganze wirkte irgendwie komisch und unecht.

„Meine Brieftasche." Genervt sah der JAG auf seine Uhr.

„Und der SECNAV ruft in drei Minuten an. Sollten die Telefone in dieser Bruchbude irgendwann einmal einwandfrei funktionieren", knurrte er noch erklärend hinzu.

Harm und Bud boten gleichzeitig an, noch einmal zurück zu laufen und im Restaurant nachzufragen. Cara warf ihrem Patenonkel immer noch einen seltsamen Blick zu. Hatte er nicht vorher nur die Kreditkarte dabeigehabt?

„Wenn sie so freundlich wären, Rabb. Roberts, sie kümmern sich um ihre Fälle und gehen dann nach Hause. Verbringen sie die Zeit bis zum Abflug mit ihrer Frau."

Bud strahlte ein „Danke, Sir", während Harm eine Kehrtwende machte und den Weg, den sie gerade gekommen waren zurücktrabte.

Cara folgte den beiden Männern etwas verwirrt in das Gebäude.

Rabb hingegen wusste sofort, was gespielt wurde, als er die Tür des Restaurants aufschob. Mit einem Seufzen ging er auf den Tisch zu, an dem sie zuvor gesessen hatten, um den dort sitzenden Mann zu begrüßen.

„Webb."

„Nach unserem letzten Abenteuer sollten sie langsam anfangen, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen" lächelte der CIA-Agent und nippte an seinem Eistee. Harm ließ sich entnervt auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Was wollen sie, Clay? Nein, lassen sie mich raten, ich soll ihnen einen Gefallen tun."

„Es ist nur eine kleine Sache. Sie müssen etwas für mich herausfinden."

Der Navy-Anwalt verzog das Gesicht. Es handelte sich immer nur um ‚kleine Sachen', und am Schluss musste er um sein Leben fürchten, irgendetwas in die Luft sprengen oder andere Leute umbringen.

„Weiß der Admiral bescheid?" Das letzte Mal, als er Webb geholfen hatte, hatte ihn beinahe seinen Job gekostet, und darauf würde er es nie wieder ankommen lassen.

„Er meinte, ich soll das mit ihnen ausmachen, und wollte mich dazu nötigen, ihre Partnerin mit einzubeziehen." Clay schüttelte den Kopf. Sonst wollte der JAG seine Leute aus allem, was mit der CIA zu tun hatte heraushalten.

Auch Harm schüttelte den Kopf. Cara hatte wegen ihm schon genug durchgemacht. Eine Schusswunde reichte.

„Ich werde mir anhören, was sie zu sagen haben. Versprechen werde ich nichts. Und Cara erfährt nichts von dem ganzen."

**0125 LOCAL**

**Donnerstag, 04.03.2004**

**irgendwo über dem Atlantischen Ozean**

Zum wiederholten Mal wachte Harmon Rabb jr. auf und sagte sich, dass er langsam zu alt für solche Späße wurde. Sie reisten zwar nicht in der Holzklasse nach Bagdad, um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht einmal, warum es ihm dieses Mal nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, dass er seine Beine nicht strecken konnte, wie immer in irgendwelchen Flugzeugen, die er nicht selbst flog. Trotzdem meldete sich nun sein Rücken, nachdem er zuvor bei jedem Luftloch oder jeder unsauberen Kurve des Piloten aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war. Müde ließ er seinen Blick durch die Kabine schweifen. In der Reihe vor ihm hatten es sich der Admiral und Bud gemütlich gemacht und schienen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit den Sitzen, die als Schlafgelegenheit nach hinten gelehnt worden waren zu haben.

Zum wiederholten Mal sagte er sich, dass er auch schlafen sollte. Immerhin hatten sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich, schließlich gab es keine Direktflüge in den Irak. Sie würden in Deutschland und Italien umsteigen müssen, nur um von dort auf einen Flugzeugträger im persischen Golf zu gelangen und von da aus das letzte Stück mit dem Hubschrauber zurückzulegen.

Neben ihm hatte sich Cara auf ihrem Sitz so gut es ging zusammengerollt und schlief auf der Seite. Ein Knie hatte sie bereits bis an die Brust hochgezogen, das andere schlug gerade, als sie es ebenfalls an ihren Körper ziehen wollte gegen die Armlehne.

„Gott, ich hasse Linienmaschinen!" knurrte es leise neben ihm und Harm konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Cara öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah ihrem amüsierten Partner ins Gesicht.

„Können sie auch nicht schlafen?"

Harm nickte. Cara drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und stöhnte, als ihr Körper gegen die Verlagerung protestierte. In Flugzeugen auf der Seite schlafen zu wollen war eine blöde Idee.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sofort hatte er wieder den besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht, den er immer zeigte, sobald er der Meinung war, mit ihr wäre etwas NICHT in Ordnung.

„Ja, mir ist nur grade so ziemlich alles eingeschlafen, was einem einschlafen kann." Die Anwältin setzte sich schräg im Schneidersitz auf ihren Stuhl und legte sich die Decke, die man ihnen allen verpasst hatte um die Schultern. Wenigstens waren Linienflüge, die um diese unmenschliche Uhrzeit unterwegs waren nie wirklich voll besetzt und man konnte sich einigermaßen ausbreiten.

„Macht... macht ihnen die Schusswunde noch Schwierigkeiten?" Harm schluckte. Aber da sie schon mal beide wach waren und nichts anderes zu tun hatten...

Cara warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Das ließ ihm immer noch keine Ruhe?

„Nein, alles gut verheilt. Die Narbe wird zwar bleiben, aber es wäre ja nicht die erste..." Auf Harm's entsetzten Blick hin wünschte sie sich, sie hätte etwas anderes gesagt.

„Sie wurden schon mal...?" Die Anwältin seufzte und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dem Schlamassel wieder herauskommen sollte.

„Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, und ich kann nicht wirklich viel darüber sagen. Warum zerbrechen sie sich überhaupt deswegen den Kopf? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie persönlich abgedrückt."

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Rückenlehne sinken und schlug sich bei dem Versuch, seine Beine zu strecken die Schienbeine an. Genervt streckte er sie schließlich in den Mittelgang und hoffte, die Stewardess würde genug aufpassen und nicht darüber stolpern.

„Aber der Kerl hatte es auf mich abgesehen. Wenn ich bedenke, was er hätte anrichten können..." Er sprach nicht aus, was Palmer alles hätte tun können . Es war ihnen allen sehr klar gewesen, als sie die kleine, blasse Gestalt in dem Krankenhausbett gesehen hatten. Harriet hatte ihn nach einer Vorsorgeuntersuchung besucht, und er sie dazu gedrängt, ihn zu seiner Partnerin zu begleiten, obwohl er eigentlich sein Bett gar nicht verlassen sollte.

„Palmer richtet nie wieder Schaden an." Er verbrachte seine Tage mittlerweile in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt damit, sein Mittagessen aus der Schnabeltasse zu schlürfen und jedem, der es hören wollte zu erzählen, dass ihn eine Kampfamazone von einem anderen Stern in den Rollstuhl befördert hatte. Cara zog die Decke um ihren Körper zusammen.

„Also hören sie endlich auf, sich für das, was dieser Wahnsinnige getan hat verantwortlich zu fühlen. Sie mögen ihm einmal oder zweimal in die Suppe gespuckt haben, aber er war derjenige, der einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug daraus gemacht hat. Wenn sie jemanden beschuldigen wollen, dann die Wachen in Leavenworth, die zu blöd sind, einen Gefangenen im Hochsicherheitstrakt zu behalten, nachdem es ihm schon einmal gelungen ist, auszubrechen. Oder mich, weil ich Sam, den Putzmann nicht schon längst kielgeholt habe, nachdem er mir stets und ständig auf die Nerven gegangen ist", meinte sie ernst.

Harm öffnete die Augen und lächelte.

„Sam der Putzmann ist ein sehr netter Mensch. Und der einzige Grund, weshalb ich nicht in dieses Irrenhaus, in dem Palmer sitzt fahre und seinem armseligen Leben ein Ende setze ist, dass er dem Kerl eine Kreuzfahrt spendiert hat, bevor er seinen Platz übernahm."

„Solange er nicht so viel redet, wie Clark, der Putzmann, glaube ich mal unbesehen, dass er ein netter Mann ist."

Beide brachen in ein leises, aber heiteres Gelächter aus.

In der Reihe vor ihnen zog Admiral A.J. Chegwidden halb schlafend, halb wach seine Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch und lächelte ebenfalls. Eigentlich hätte er sich umdrehen und den beiden befehlen sollen, ihre wahrscheinlich letzte Möglichkeit zu schlafen, bevor sie in Bagdad ankamen zu nutzen, aber das Gespräch war für das Seelenheil seines Commanders scheinbar von Nutzen.

Der Versuch, sich im Halbschlaf wie in einem Bett auf die Seite zu drehen erwies sich für den JAG hingegen als ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er schlug sich den Ellbogen an der Armlehne an und unterdrückte ein Fluchen, bevor er einen Blick auf den Lieutenant neben sich warf.

Bud lehnte an Hülle des Flugzeugs, hatte das kleine Kissen zwischen die Kunststoffwand und seine Wange geschoben und schlief mit offenem Mund.

A.J. versuchte erneut, eine bequeme Stellung zu finden und beneidete den jüngeren Mann neben sich. Noch mal 35 sein, das wäre was.

Hinter ihm ertönte erneut ein gedämpftes Rumpeln, gefolgt von einem gemurmelten Fluch Rabb's, der zu schnell versucht hatte, seine Beine aus der Laufbahn der Stewardess zu bringen.

Was den Komfort anging, würde das mal wieder eine laaaange Reise werden...


	2. Chapter 2

**2000 ZULU (2300 LOCAL)**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

„Das kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein!" Rear Admiral upper half Albert Jethro Chegwidden stand kurz davor, den Corporal, der ihnen ihre Unterkunft zeigte in klitzekleine Fetzen zu zerreißen. Nicht gerade förderlich für seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune war auch, dass ihn der Marine mit einem blöden Grinsen im Gesicht anstarrte. Es hatte schon gereicht, dass ihre Maschine in Landstuhl einen Defekt gehabt hatte und sie warten mussten, bis der behoben war. In Italien hatte irgend ein Vollidiot die Flugpläne vollkommen verschusselt, und auf der Patrick Henry hatte ein Unwetter den Abflug ihres Helikopters verzögert. Nun stand er gemeinsam mit seinen Offizieren in den Anlagen eines von Saddam's Palästen, den das Marine Corps als Unterkunft benutzte und musste sich allen Ernstes sagen lassen, dass dieses bessere Poolhaus für die nächsten paar Tage ihr Schlafplatz sein würde. Ein Schlafplatz mit genau zwei Schlafzimmern.

„Wer verdammt noch mal ist hierfür verantwortlich!" grollte Chegwidden inzwischen weiter, während sich Harm, Cara und Bud wohlweislich im Hintergrund hielten. Es war keine gute Idee, ausgerechnet jetzt den Zorn des Admirals auf sich zu ziehen.

„Das wäre ich, Sir!" erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen, worauf die Navy-Offiziere herumwirbelten und einem hochgewachsenen, blonden Marine-Colonel mit stechenden grauen Augen gegenüberstanden.

Der Admiral machte mit dem Colonel da weiter, wo er mit dem Corporal aufgehört hatte.

„Was zu Hölle ist hier schon wieder schiefgegangen? Man sollte meinen, das hier wäre das Militär. Aber nach dem, was ich heute erleben musste, bin ich der Meinung, dass jeder Kegelclub besser organisiert ist!"

Der muskelbepackte Marine wich unbewusst einen Schritt vor dem wütenden JAG zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber das ist das einzige, was hier auf dem Gelände noch frei ist. Im Palast sind alle Räume von den Soldaten belegt. Hätten wir gewusst..."

„Für was schicken wir eigentlich Reisepläne!" unterbrach ihn A.J. und seufzte schließlich.

„Wir werden uns schon was einfallen lassen. Bringen sie einfach unser Gepäck rein, und dann verschwinden sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Wie auf ein Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer neuen Behausung und drei weitere Marines kamen mit den Seesäcken der Anwälte herein.

Zwei von ihnen schienen sich prächtig über die Situation der Navy-Leute zu amüsieren, warfen immer wieder Blicke in Richtung der weiblichen Anwältin, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und sich mit dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Anwalt unterhielt, und flüsterten sich auf arabisch etwas zu. Weder der Colonel noch der Corporal beherrschten diese Sprache und waren ständig auf irgendwelche Dolmetscher angewiesen, was sie sicher machte, sich einiges herausnehmen zu können, solange man sie nicht verstand.

Cara hingegen horchte auf, ließ ihr Handgepäck fallen, drehte sich um und hielt auf die beiden Soldaten zu. Die Männer in dem Raum staunten nicht schlecht, als eine Standpauke auf arabisch folgte, bei der die beiden Männer sichtbar kleiner wurden.

Der Corporal neben Harm begann, zu grinsen und erhielt einen fragenden Blick.

„Ich verstehe ja nicht viel von dem Ganzen, aber die Lady kann fluchen wie ein Seemann."

Nun grinste auch der Anwalt breit.

„Die Lady ist ein Seemann, Corporal."

„Und jetzt raus mit ihnen, bevor ICH es mir anders überlegte!" beendete Cara gerade ihre kleine Ansprache, worauf die Angesprochenen hastig salutierten und dann das Weite suchten.

Auch der Colonel und der Corporal verabschiedeten sich. Schließlich waren die vier Navy-Anwälte allein mit ihrer Misere und sahen sich erneut in dem Poolhaus um.

„Okay, was machen wir jetzt?" unterbrach schließlich die junge Frau die Stille. Sie hatten zwei Schlafzimmer, eines mit zwei Betten, eines mit einem großen Bett, und vier Leute, die darin untergebracht werden wollten.

Ein langes Schweigen und nachdenkliche Blicke folgten ihrer Frage.

Rabb räusperte sich schließlich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich schlage vor, der Admiral und Bud nehmen das Zimmer mit den zwei Betten. Keiner von beiden sollte mit irgendjemandem im Bett schlafen müssen. Cara, sie bekommen das andere Zimmer."

Gespannt warteten die drei anderen auf eine weitere Ausführung, doch der Anwalt schwieg.

„Wo wollen sie denn schlafen, Sir?" fragte Bud schließlich.

„Auf der Couch hier im Vorraum", antwortete sein Freund und deutete auf ein kunstvoll gearbeitetes Sofa gegenüber der Eingangstür.

„Seien sie nicht albern, Harm. Dieses Ding ist ungefähr zwei Meter zu kurz für sie! Wir sind beide erwachsen und werden es doch wohl ein paar Nächte gemeinsam in einem Bett aushalten, ohne übereinander herzufallen", protestierte seine Partnerin, während sie das _Ding _noch nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte, sondern lieber ihren Seesack aufhob und auf das Zimmer mit dem großen Bett zuhielt.

„Aber es wäre unangemessen!" entgegnete Harm mit hochroten Ohren. Mit diesem Kommentar hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Wer oder was in meinem Bett unangemessen ist, entscheide immer noch ich, Commander. Von mir aus können sie sich auch gerne weiter den Rücken verbiegen nach dieser Tortur in den Flugzeugen." Cara öffnete die Tür und spähte in das Zimmer.

„Allerdings ist das wirklich nicht nötig. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass in diesem Riesenteil noch ein halbes Bataillon Marines Platz finden würde." Sie schubste die Tür ganz auf, knipste das Licht an und gab den Blick auf ein wirklich überdimensionales Queen-size-Bett frei.

„Hören sie, wir können ihnen morgen gerne eines von den Feldbetten besorgen, die sie hier sicher noch tonnenweise herumliegen haben, allerdings ist es jetzt mitten in der Nacht, wir haben einen Höllenmarathon hinter uns, und ich würde gerne schlafen gehen", meinte Cara sanft und sah ihren Partner so lange forschend an, bis er schließlich resignierte.

„Nach meiner inneren Uhr ist es jetzt etwa 3 Uhr nachmittags... ich kann bestimmt nicht schlafen." Bud sah zweifelnd dabei zu, wie der Admiral ohne irgendwelche Widerworte akzeptierte, dass sich seine beiden Senioranwälte ein Bett teilen würden, sondern statt dessen einfach sein eigenes Gepäck hochnahm und in dem zweiten Zimmer verschwand.

„Es ist dunkel draußen. Dunkel bedeutet Nacht, und Nacht bedeutet schlafen", gähnte die Partnerin seines Mentors, schulterte ihren Seesack und marschierte in den anderen Raum.

„Gute Nacht, Admiral! Bud."

Die beiden Männer im Vorraum sahen einander überrascht an, als aus dem Raum, in dem Chegwidden verschwunden war ebenfalls ein „Gute Nacht allerseits!" ertönte.

„Äh... gute Nacht!" stammelte der Lieutenant und marschierte kopfschüttelnd ebenfalls zu seinem Schlafplatz.

„Schlafen sie gut, Bud", rief ihm Harm hinterher. Das war mal wieder ein sehr seltsamer Beginn für eine Ermittlung, angefangen damit, dass sich der Admiral selbst die Hände schmutzig machte.

„Ha, wir haben sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer!" triumphierte in ihrem Zimmer mittlerweile seine Partnerin und schaffte es, wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

Was war schon so schlimm daran? Nach Weihnachten, als er sich die Hand gebrochen hatte, und sie mit einer Erkältung flachlag hatten sie auch die meiste Zeit zusammen in einem Bett verbracht, mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand und seinen Katzen auf dem Bauch. So anders war das hier auch nicht.

Als sie wieder aus dem ‚Ha, wir haben ein Badezimmer!' kam, stand Harm trotz aller seiner an sich selbst gerichteten Überredungsversuche, dass das wirklich keine große Sache war, immer noch auf dem selben Fleck neben der geschlossenen Tür, seinen Seesack neben sich auf dem Boden drapiert. Zumindest war er schon so weit gekommen, seine Krawatte zu lockern und den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Wenigstens musste er sich hier nicht mit einem weißen Seidennachthemd und allen darauf folgenden Phantasien abgeben. Cara trat in einem royalblauen T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift USS Nimitz und einer rosa Boxershort mit dunkelroten und weißen Karos aus dem Badezimmer und warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Sie denken aber nicht mehr darüber nach, doch noch auf der Couch zu nächtigen, oder? Hören sie, wenn ihnen das so unangenehm ist, dann schlafe ich auf dem Sofa. Für meine Größe passt es."

Harm musste sich beinahe zwingen, seinen Blick von ihren kleinen, schmalen Füßen zu reißen, die barfuß zu ihm herübertappten. Sie hatte ihre Zehennägel in einem leicht schimmernden Altrosa bemalt...

Sein Blick wanderte höher und blieb an einer kreisrunden, leicht geröteten Narbe an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel, nicht weit über dem Knie hängen.

„Erde an Harm! Sind sie im Stehen eingeschlafen?" Seine Partnerin winkte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht, und augenblicklich kam er sich wie der größte Idiot auf Gottes weiter Welt vor.

Nach ein paar Sekunden räusperte er sich und fand schließlich seine Sprache wieder.

„Wird das meine Gute Nacht Geschichte?" fragte er mit einem Nicken auf das Narbengewebe und einem etwas einfältigem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Cara legte wie so oft ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Schließlich lächelte auch sie.

„Wenn sie sich brav die Zähne putzen und hinter den Ohren waschen."

„Ja, Mom!"

Ihr Lachen folgte ihm ins Badezimmer.

Als er nach 15 Minuten in einem weißen T-Shirt und seinen obligatorischen weißen Boxershorts wieder zum Vorschein kam, hatte es sich Cara bereits auf der linken Seite des Bettes gemütlich gemacht, wohl wissend, dass er immer auf der rechten schlief. Eigentlich mit fünf Kissen im Bett, aber darauf würde er wohl dieses Mal verzichten müssen.

„Ich dachte schon, sie wären da drin ertrunken", musste er sich von seiner Partnerin gefallen lassen.

„Wo haben sie eigentlich das T-Shirt her?" fragte Harm, als er unter die Decke kletterte und sich das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurechstopfte.

„Meines Wissens haben sie auf der Enterprise gedient."

„Oh, da hat jemand meine Akte gelesen", meinte seine Partnerin schmunzelnd und drehte sich auf die Seite. Auch Harm drehte sich so, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß eben gerne, mit wem ich es zu tun habe."

„Mein Bruder James fliegt da seine Tomcats spazieren", erklärte sie schließlich, was Harms fragenden Blick jedoch nicht verscheuchte.

„Warum kein Shirt von der Enterprise? Immerhin waren sie ein halbes Jahr JAG auf dem Schiff."

Cara's Lächeln hielt sich, wenn auch mühsam.

„Erstens wollte ich nicht mit einem T-Shirt herumrennen, das mich als Trekkie outet, der ich nicht bin, schließlich denkt jeder erst mal an Captain Kirk, wenn er Enterprise liest. Und zweitens: Waren sie schon mal auf dem Kahn?"

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt zog sich seine Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch und dachte nach.

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Gut, dann werde ich sie mal aufklären. Nicht mal der Kapitän dieses Schrotthaufens mag sein Schiff. Der Kasten ist seit 1961 im Dienst, rostet einem unter den Füßen weg und ständig ist irgendetwas kaputt. Ein Tag, an dem nicht irgendwo eine Treppe zusammenkrachte oder eine Tür aus den Angeln fiel war ein Geschenk Gottes. An Flugdienst ohne Zwischenfälle war gar nicht zu denken. Zusammen mit den ganzen Geistergeschichten, die ständig kursierten und den chauvinistischen Chiefs an Bord konnte es einen in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Nachdem sie ihre Erzählung abgeschlossen hatte, musste die junge Anwältin ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Nicht nur, dass sie auf dem Flug hierher kaum geschlafen hatten, auch ihre innere Uhr stellte sich unglaublich schnell auf die neue Zeitzone ein. Und hier war es nun mal mitten in der Nacht.

„Ich halte sie mit meiner Neugier vom Schlafen ab", stellte Harm sanft fest und fasste hinter sich, um das Licht zu löschen. Cara rutschte komplett unter ihre Decke und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen

„Meine Gute Nacht Geschichte muss dann eben bis morgen abend warten", meinte er leise in die Dunkelheit.

Er erhielt ein „Mhm... Nacht, Harm", als Antwort, dann hörte er nur noch das gleichmäßige Atmen seiner Partnerin.

„Gute Nacht, Cara."

Harm drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Verdammt, es war halb vier Uhr nachmittags! Wie zur Hölle sollte er jetzt bitte schlafen!


	3. Chapter 3

**0330 ZULU**

**Freitag, 05.03.2004 **

**Stützpunkt des USMC**

**Bagdad, Irak**

Der Wecker begann, unbarmherzig zu klingeln. Noch in seinen Träumen gefangen versuchte Harm Rabb, das Geräusch zu ignorieren, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ihm sein linker Arm eingeschlafen war, und zu kribbeln begann. Irgendetwas kitzelte ihn im Gesicht.

Das Piepen des Weckers wurde lauter.

Genervt zog sich der Anwalt die Bettdecke über die Ohren und schob seinen Arm dann wieder um die Taille der Frau, die seinen linken Arm als Kopfkissen missbrauchte und mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Brust lag. Sein rechtes Bein war zwischen ihren Beinen gefangen.

Der Reisewecker erreichte die nächsthöhere Lautstärke.

Die Frau in seinen Armen drehte ihn mühelos auf den Rücken, rollte dabei selbst auf seinen Bauch, streckte sich in Richtung Nachttisch und drückte auf die Snooze-Taste des Weckers. Zwei Sekunden später hatten sie beide wieder die äußerst bequeme Stellung von zuvor eingenommen. Zufrieden verbarg Harm seine Nase in Cara's nach Zitrone duftenden Haar. Ihr Kopf ruhte wieder auf seinem linken Arm, ihre Hände schlossen sich um seinen rechten, der wieder besitzergreifend ihre Taille umschlang.

„Morgen, Harm..."

„Guten Morgen, Cara..."

Eine Sekunde später rissen beide entsetzt die Augen auf.

Die nächsten fünf Sekunden blieben sie stocksteif so liegen, wie sie es wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht getan hatten.

Schließlich fuhren sie so heftig auseinander, dass Harm mitsamt der Decke über die Bettkante kugelte, während sich Cara am anderen Ende des Queen-size-Bettes in die zweite Decke wickelte.

Als sie ihn sich so ansah, auf dem Boden sitzend, mit nach allen Seiten abstehenden Haaren und total verdutztem, immer noch verschlafenem Blick, konnte sie nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Ich wusste, das war eine blöde Idee", grummelte der Ex-Pilot, während er sich erhob und seine Decke auf das Bett warf. Cara hatte mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen, hörte aber mit dem Lachen auf. Harm wirkte wirklich ziemlich verstört deswegen, und es war eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Umarmung gewesen. Sie schälte sich aus der zweiten Decke, vor der sie noch nicht einmal wusste, warum sie sich hineingewickelt hatte und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mit hochrotem Kopf sein Bett machte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harm?" Was war denn so schlimm daran? Schließlich hatten sie beide gut geschlafen... zumindest hatte er sich entspannt angehört, bevor er aus dem Bett gefallen war.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte niemals darauf eingehen sollen!"

Er konnte ihr noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen. Cara verwirrte das ganze zusehends. Gut, sie war um einiges freizügiger als manche Menschen, und was das Schamgefühl betraf, konnte man sagen, dass ihr in dieser Hinsicht nur wenige Sachen Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten.

Aber man musste schon sehr prüde sein, um sich dermaßen über eine auf diese Art verbrachte Nacht aufzuregen.

„Halb so wild, Harm. So gut hab ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen", meinte sie leichtfertig und versuchte die Stimmung wieder zu heben, was ihr allerdings nur einen erneuten verwirrten Blick eines peinlich berührten Navy-Commanders einbrachte.

„A-aber... meine Hand... und mein Bein!" stotterte er immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf. Cara sah ihn ernst an.

„Sie hören jetzt sofort auf, darüber nachzudenken! Meine Nase, mein Rücken, mein linker kleiner Zeh..."

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal ein erwachsener Mann! Ich sollte in der Lage sein, meine Hände bei mir zu behalten!" Er fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare und verstrubbelte sie noch mehr.

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal eine erwachsene Frau, und hätte ich mich irgendwie bedroht oder falsch behandelt gefühlt, wären sie der erste gewesen, der das mitgekriegt hätte." Wenn er jetzt wieder davon anfing, auf der Couch schlafen zu wollen, würde er die Standpauke seines Lebens erleben!

„A-aber ich bin größer als sie, und stärker..."

„Und ein Offizier und Gentleman, der sicher nicht die Absicht hatte, mich zu vergewaltigen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Harm sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dabei zu, wie seine Partnerin ihre Seite des Bettes machte.

„Ich wollte ja auch nur sagen, dass ich ihnen körperlich überlegen bin, und sie wahrscheinlich erst mal ziemlich lange gebraucht hätten, um mich zu wecken. Sie waren gestern so müde, dass sie womöglich gar nichts mitbekommen haben..." führte er schließlich seinen eigentlichen Gedanken weiter aus. Cara sah ihn wieder mit einem ihrer seltsamen Blicke an.

Körperlich überlegen... soso.

„ Glauben sie mir, Harm, wäre es mir irgendwie unangenehm gewesen, hätte ich mich gewehrt. Und ich kenne einen bestimmten Teil der männlichen Anatomie, der empfindlich reagiert, egal wie körperlich überlegen jemand zu sein glaubt..."

Der Ex-Pilot schluckte. Er wusste, dass sie sich zur Wehr setzen konnte, er hatte die Szene in dem Flur in Quantico noch nicht vergessen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser...", begann er einen weiteren Satz, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen.

„Wenn sie auch nur an das Sofa denken, hole ich die Kaffeekanne und führe deren Inhalt einem Zweck zu, den sie schon zweimal als nicht so angenehm empfunden haben!" drohte seine Partnerin und schaffte es damit, ihn ebenfalls zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Ein bestimmter Teil der männlichen Anatomie fühlt sich nun wirklich bedroht!" grinste der Anwalt. Cara ließ sich zurück auf ihr frisch gemachtes Bett fallen, als die Weckfunktion wieder einsetzte und es erneut piepste.

„Na toll, das waren die zehn Minuten, die ich eigentlich immer noch gemütlich im Bett liege..."

Harm begann, seine Sachen für das Badezimmer zusammenzusuchen und sah belustigt dabei zu, wie sie noch einmal die Augen schloss.

„Was halten sie davon, wenn ich sie wecke, sobald ich wieder aus dem Bad komme?" fragte er sanft und schaltete den Wecker aus.

„Hmmm... und morgen springen sie bitte nicht wie ein Irrer aus dem Bett, nur weil sie in einer kompromittierenden Situation aufwachen", antwortete Cara gedämpft und rollte sich um ihr Kissen zusammen.

Harm schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Immerhin musste er zugeben dass er dafür, dass er glaubte, nicht schlafen zu können wirklich gut geschlafen hatte.

„Was war das für ein Krach da drinnen?" wollte A.J. Chegwidden von seinem Senioranwalt wissen, der in seiner beigen Felduniform aus seinem Schlafzimmer trat. Durch die Tür, die Harm gerade schloss konnte sein CO sehen, wie Cara mit dem Kopfkissen im Arm im Badezimmer verschwand.

„Ich bin aus dem Bett gefallen, Sir", informierte der Ex-Pilot seinen Vorgesetzten und vermied es dabei, ihn anzusehen. Hungrig griff er nach einem Apfel, der in einer Schale in der Kochnische lag, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass das Obst aus Plastik war.

„McLachlan hat dabei aber nicht zufällig nachgeholfen, oder?" Der Admiral inspizierte inzwischen den kleinen Kühlschrank und musste feststellen, dass darin nichts als Cola und ein Karton Milch zu finden war. Nicht unbedingt, was er frühstücken wollte. Zumindest war die Milch frisch.

„Wir hatten wohl beide vergessen, wo wir waren und sind ziemlich erschrocken..." Harm öffnete inzwischen sämtliche Schränke und förderte abgelaufene Cornflakes und eher zweifelhaft aussehendes Müsli zu Tage.

„Ich würde nie etwas tun..." setzte Rabb an, wurde jedoch von Chegwidden unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass Commander McLachlan sehr wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen kann... Wir sollten uns beizeiten einen Kühlschrank der Marines da drüben im Haupthaus vornehmen", folgerte er aufgrund der eher mageren Ausbeute, die sein Senioranwalt gemacht hatte.

Wie auf ein Stichwort kam Cara durch die Schlafzimmertür, vollauf damit beschäftig, ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten.

„Ist dieses Hühnerfutter alles, was es zum Frühstück gibt? Wenn ja, dann halte ich mich lieber an die Jarheads da drüben..."

Bud, der einige Sekunden später aus seinem Zimmer kam warf lediglich einen Blick auf den kleinen Tresen und meinte: „Wollen wir nicht lieber rüber ins Haupthaus gehen?"

**1100 ZULU**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt, um alle Beteiligen dieses Zwischenfalls getrennt zu befragen. Sie waren noch lange nicht fertig, aber immerhin konnten sie schon ein paar Schlüsse aus dem, was sie bisher gehört hatten ziehen. Was sie bekamen, war eine detaillierte Darstellung der Schießerei bis zu dem Punkt, an dem drei der Angreifer tot auf der Straße lagen und sich der Rest auf einmal zurückgezogen hatte. Bei den Marines gab es keine Opfer zu beklagen, bis auf einige kleinere Verletzungen waren alle wohlauf. Bis man schließlich bemerkte, dass der Fahrgast von der Regierung fehlte. Man hatte den Mann ein paar Straßen weiter von Kugeln durchsiebt aufgefunden.

„Alles in allem stimmen die Aussagen überein", stellte A.J. fest und schob einen Stapel Papier von sich. Es machte Spaß, mal wieder mehr zu tun, als die letzte Unterschrift unter irgendwelche Akten zu setzten. Allerdings musste er auch zugeben, dass ihm der Schädel brummte von all den Fakten, mit denen die Marines um sich geworfen hatten.

„Allerdings hat niemand gesehen, wie Mr. Franklin den Wagen verlassen hat und dorthin gelangte, wo man ihn später gefunden hat."

Bud Roberts starrte auf die Straßenkarte Bagdads, die vor den vier Anwälten ausgebreitet auf dem Konferenztisch lag. Man musste schon wirklich sehr in Panik geraten, um in diese Richtung zu laufen, in der man den Mann gefunden hatte. Er war direkt in die Arme der Schützen gelaufen.

Der Lieutenant schüttelte den Kopf. Es war zwar Aufgabe des Sergeants gewesen, auf den Berater des Außenministeriums aufzupassen. Aber wenn der Mann einfach ins Blaue abgehaun war...

Harm lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, und sein Magen knurrte, nachdem das Frühstück letztlich nicht nur sehr mager gewesen war, sondern komplett ausfallen musste. Wer um alles in der Welt sollte sich alle diese Kleinigkeiten merken? Diese Marines erinnerten sich scheinbar, wo jede ihrer Kugeln eingeschlagen war...

Cara neben ihm lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand. Die andere begann, mit dem Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch zu klopfen.

„Wissen wir denn mittlerweile, was Mr. Franklin wirklich hier wollte?" fragte sie, ohne das Klicken zu unterbrechen.

„Er war hier, um sich das ganze anzusehen. Schließlich genießen die Amerikaner hier nicht gerade den besten Ruf. Das Außenministerium..." begann Bud.

„Ein Berater des Außenministeriums... Lieutenant, das schreit geradezu nach CIA, wenn sie mich fragen", unterbrach ihn die Anwältin und schubste genervt den Kugelschreiber von sich.

Harm neben ihr hielt unbewusst den Atem an und sah sie unauffällig von der Seite an.

„Alleine sein Name: Benjamin Franklin. Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein", führte sie weiter aus.

„Was halten sie davon, wenn wir diese Marines da draußen um ein paar Lebensmittel erleichtern?" A.J. gefiel die Richtung, in die diese Unterhaltung führte genauso wenig wie Harm, allerdings aus anderen Gründen.

Die beiden anderen Männer nickten zustimmend, und auch Cara seufzte ein dankbares : „Na endlich schlägt das mal jemand vor. Man hat heute morgen nämlich vergessen, mich zu füttern."

Eine Sekunde später klingelte das Handy in ihrer Tasche. Die Anwältin sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und holte das kleine Gerät hervor. Zwei Sekunden später stand sie in einer Ecke des Zimmer und sprach in das Mobiltelefon.

A.J. warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick hinterher, auch der Commander und Bud wunderten sich, dass sich ihre Kollegin nicht einmal entschuldigt hatte, bevor sie telefonierte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass zumindest einer von ihnen zu rechnen begann, was das an Gebühren kosten würde.

Der Admiral seufzte schließlich.

„Lieutenant, schauen sie mal nach, ob man hier auch was anderes als EPA's zu essen kriegt."

Bud verschwand pflichtschuldig aus dem Konferenzraum, während Harm begann, die Karte zusammenzufalten und Akten zu stapeln.

Cara war immer noch damit beschäftigt, angestrengt in ihr Handy zu horchen.

„Haben sie über Webb's Angebot nachgedacht?" fragte der JAG seinen Senioranwalt leise und erhielt einen kritischen Blick.

„Ja, und der Kommentar von Commander McLachlan hat mir grade fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst", antwortete der Ex-Pilot ebenso leise mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Partnerin. Diese fuhr sich gerade nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare und lachte in ihr Telefon.

„Ich gehe davon aus, sie machen, was er von ihnen will?"

„Ich muss nur ein bisschen herumfragen. Keinerlei Kampfeinsatz dieses Mal." Harm legte die letzte Akte auf den Stapel und dachte erneut über das Anliegen des CIA-Agenten nach. Warum hörte sich bei Webb immer alles so verdammt einfach an?

„Tun sie mir den Gefallen, und weihen sie McLachlan ein. Sie könnte eine große Hilfe sein." Und er würde sich nicht halb so viele Sorgen um Harm machen, fügte der Admiral lautlos hinzu, wenn die Saiyajin auf sein Heck aufpasste.

Der kritische Blick verwandelte sich in Harm's sturen Ich-verhandle-nicht-Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Es ist keine große Sache, und sollte es doch eine werden, beabsichtige ich sicherlich nicht, Cara da mit reinzuziehen. Die Sache mit Palmer hat gereicht."

Erneut seufzte der Admiral. Er konnte es ihm befehlen, oder Cara einfach einweihen. Harm würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mitkam. Zumindest nicht, ohne dass man ihre Tarnung auffliegen ließ.

„Wann soll's denn losgehen?"

„Die Zielperson soll sich Freitagen immer in einer Bar in der Nähe herumtreiben. Jede Menge Marines, also wird mir schon nichts passieren, Sir." Harm beobachtete, wie Cara ihr Telefon zusammenklappte und das Lächeln augenblicklich von ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

„Das sagen sie jedes Mal, und dann müssen wir sie aus Paraguay über die Grenze schmuggeln."

Die beiden Männer tauschten ein Lächeln aus, dann erhob sich auch Chegwidden von seinem Stuhl.

„Los Rabb, gehen sie und suchen sie sich ein vegetarisches EPA aus."

„Aye, Sir!"

Bevor er durch die Tür verschwand warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf seine Partnerin. Die starrte immer noch auf das Mobiltelefon in ihrer Hand, während der Admiral auf sie zuhielt.

Hoffentlich dauerte die Predigt über Höflichkeit den Vorgesetzten gegenüber nicht zu lange. Er wusste, dass Cara unausstehlich wurde, wenn sie zu lange nichts zu essen bekam. Leise schloss der Ex-Pilot die Tür hinter sich und wünschte seinem Vorgesetzten schon mal Glück.

Chegwidden hingegen dachte gar nicht daran, sie auf ihr Fehlverhalten hinzuweisen. Eigentlich war er gar nicht so pingelig, was diese Respektbezeugungen betraf. Zumindest nicht bei Leuten, von denen er wusste, dass er ihren Respekt hatte.

„Na, Warrior, bereit, mal wieder mieses Essen zu verdrücken?"

Cara warf ihm einen ihrer seltsamen Blicke zu.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Sir."

**1830 ZULU**

**Bar ‚Flying Carpet' **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Die Bar 'Flying Carpet' war an Freitagabenden immer gut besucht. Ein findiger Brite, der schon vor Jahrzehnten in den Irak ausgewandert war hatte sie in der Nähe des nun amerikanischen Armee-Stützpunktes aufgemacht und verdiente sich eine goldene Nase an den Marines, die hier ihr Heimweh runterspülten. Natürlich trieb sich auch die hiesige Bevölkerung in seiner Spelunke herum, genauso wie einige Frauen zweifelhaften Rufes.

Nicht, dass es Pops, wie er liebevoll von seinen Gästen genannt wurde irgendwie störte. Geld war Geld, egal ob nun die Nutten hier ihre Freier abfüllten oder die Marines sich betranken, wie es ein paar Jahre zuvor die Bediensteten Saddams gemacht hatten.

Der große, dunkelhaarige Mann, der an diesem Abend jedoch die Bar betrat unterschied sich von seinem üblichen Klientel. Allein die große Tasche, die er über seiner Schulter hängen hatte sagte Pops, dass er es hier wohl einmal nicht mit einem Soldaten zu tun hatte. Die Mädchen warfen dem Kerl abschätzende Blicke zu, widmeten sich dann jedoch wieder den Männern, die sie an diesem Abend auszunehmen gedachten.

Der Mann schob sich durch die Massen an die Bar und bestellte ein Bier. Amerikaner, stellte Pops fest und brachte ihm eine Flasche. Was zur Hölle wollte ein Tourist in dieser Gegend?

„Wollen sie ihre Tasche nicht abstellen? Sieht schwer aus", meinte der ältere Mann hinter der Bar, als der große Dunkelhaarige sich an den Tresen lehnte, an seinem Bier nippte und sich in der Bar umsah.

„Besser nicht. Die Kamera war teuer, und mein Arbeitgeber wird mich durch die Mangel drehen, wenn sie mir gestohlen wird. Dass es sich dabei um MEIN Eigentum handelt vergisst der Mistkerl dabei allerdings immer."

„Sie sind Kameramann?" Pops reichte einem der Mädchen den völlig überteuerten Champagner, den sie den Neulingen immer aufschwatzten. Der große Fremde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fotograph."

Wieder wanderte sein Blick durch die Bar und blieb an einer schlecht gefärbten Blondine hängen, die ihn, seit er das Lokal betreten hatte beobachtete. Er nippte noch einmal an seinem Bier, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Als er die Flasche wieder von den Lippen nahm, schenkte er ihr ein breites Lächeln. Sowohl die Blondine als auch einige der Mädchen lächelten zurück.

„Kann ich noch eine von denen haben?" Der Fremde hob seine Flasche und legte einen Geldschein auf die Theke. Klar konnte er, er bezahlte schließlich dafür.

Pops sah verwundert dabei zu, wie er sich anschließend mit seinen zwei Bier und einem Lächeln am Tisch der Blondine niederließ und ein Gespräch mit ihr begann.

Bisher hatte sie einigen der Männer hier drin sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie keines der leichten Mädchen war.

Der alte Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war hier, um Alkohol zu verkaufen und nicht, um zu beurteilen, mit wem sich die Frauen hier einließen.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?" Harm deutete auf den Stuhl neben der Blondine und schenkte ihr sein Flyboy-Lächeln.

„Kommt darauf an, wer fragt", lächelte sie mit einer einladenden Geste und einem dicken Akzent zurück.

„Daniel Brown. Und bitten sie mich nicht, ihnen meinen Presseausweis zu zeigen, das Bild darauf ist furchtbar." Das war es wirklich. Diese Flickschustereien in letzter Minute hatten noch nie gut ausgesehen, auch wenn man meinen sollte, Webb hätte mittlerweile Übung darin. Oder ein paar auf Vorrat, zumal ihm scheinbar immer nur Harm einfiel, wenn es um irgendwelche Missionen ging.

Er setzte sich und stellte seine zwei Bier auf dem Tisch ab. Die Blondine griff sich ohne zu fragen die volle Flasche und nahm einen Schluck.

„Sie sind Journalist?"

„Nein, Fotograph." Harm verstaute den Kamerakoffer unter dem Tisch, und hoffte, dass das Ding, das er laut Webb's Anweisung hinterher nur an sein Notebook anschließen musste auch funktionierte.

„Was um Himmels Willen gibt es denn in unserem gottverlassenen Land zu fotografieren?" Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und sah ihn mit großen, braunen Augen an. Harm fragte sich, wie sie sich diese Haarfarbe hatte antun können. Ihr Haar sah an manchen Stellen aus wie Stroh, an anderen wieder sahen dunkle Flecken in dem, was wohl ihre Originalfarbe war hervor.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", meinte er und seufzte.

„Mein Chef will eine Story über den Regierungsfuzzi, der hier neulich erschossen wurde. Und dann heißt es: Warum sollen wir Ahmed schicken, der zumindest die Landessprache beherrscht. Schickt doch Daniel, soll er sich zum Affen machen." Frustriert nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Eine noch blödere Story hatte sich Webb wohl nicht ausdenken können?

Zumindest schien ihm sein Gegenüber das Ganze abzunehmen. Sie kicherte leise und trank ebenfalls noch etwas.

„Hört sich an, als würde sie ihr Chef nicht sonderlich mögen", meinte sie schließlich mitfühlend.

„Was auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Zumindest springt ne Menge Geld dabei raus. Ich habe bisher noch immer meine Bilder gekriegt, auch wenn ich einen Teil meines Honorars für, sagen wir mal ‚Hilfe', abgeben musste. Und jetzt höre ich auf, sie damit vollzujammern. Eine schöne Frau wie sie sollte man mit anderen Geschichten unterhalten, als mit Geschimpfe über seinen Boss."

Mit einem Grinsen, als dessen Folge ihm jede Bankangestellte bereitwillig die Tageseinnahmen überlassen hätte klickte er seine Flasche gegen ihre und nahm dann noch einen Schluck. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zu dick aufgetragen. ‚Sie hat Spielschulden, Rabb. Bringen sie Geld ins Spiel!' Dieser Spion machte es sich immer so einfach...

Aber scheinbar hatte er sie wirklich am Haken. Die Frau streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Natasha."

**Same time**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

A.J. Chegwidden hatte genug. Wie Rabb jemals auf die Idee gekommen war, auf diesem verfluchten Sofa schlafen zu wollen war ihm ein Rätsel. Allein das Sitzen auf diesem Ding war eine Tortur für den Rücken, ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn man gleichzeitig versuchte, darauf zu sitzen und nebenbei auf dem niedrigen Kaffeetisch davor zu arbeiten.

Aber Roberts saß in ihrem Schlafzimmer an dem Ding, das man ihnen als Schreibtisch untergejubelt hatte und unterhielt sich via IM mit Harriet. Der Admiral hatte sich gerne nach draußen in den Vorraum zurückgezogen. Zumindest dachte er das vor einer Stunde, als das Gechatte losgegangen war. Rabb war vor zwanzig Minuten verschwunden, um zu tun, was immer Webb auch von ihm wollte. Weshalb der CIA-Agent immer noch seine Anwälte seine Arbeit erledigen ließ, anstatt eigene Leute zu schicken, das fragte sich der JAG schon seit Jahren und hatte noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Manchmal erschien es ihm, als wäre Webb einfach zu faul, um die halbe Welt zu reisen und seine Arbeit zu tun.

Im zweiten Schlafzimmer konnte er Cara wiederholt schimpfen hören. Zumindest sagte sie nun wieder was. Nach dem Telefonat mittags war sie ungewöhnlich still gewesen, selbst für eine Saiyajin. Und eine Saiyajin, die noch dazu von jetzt auf gleich keinen Hunger mehr hatte bereitete ihm erst recht Sorgen. Wenn sie nicht den ganzen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, die örtliche Polizei aus dem Fall herauszuhalten oder Sergeant Auberon zwischen seinen Schuldgefühlen einmal brauchbare Antworten zu entlocken, hätte er sich schon lange darum gekümmert.

Das war es, was ihm manchmal fehlte, seit MacKenzie weg war. Er musste sich wieder viel mehr um die Privatsorgen seiner Mitarbeiter kümmern, weil keiner mehr damit beschäftigt war, irgendwelche Wettpools um den sturen Seemann und den noch hartnäckigeren Jarhead zu eröffnen.

Wäre Mac da drinnen gestanden, hätte Harm sich der Sache angenommen. Zumindest zu den Zeiten, als sie noch miteinander geredet hatten.

A.J. lachte in sich selbst hinein. Wäre Mac unter den gegebenen Umständen noch da, hätte Rabb sicher auf dem Sofa geschlafen.

Seufzend erhob sich der Admiral von dem Folterinstrument und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dem Commander zu seinem Glück zu gratulieren, dass er doch noch das Bett genommen hatte.

Als er klopfte und schließlich einfach eintrat, weil außer einem halblauten Gemurmel nichts zu hören war, fand er seine Patentochter mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Tisch in ihrem Raum stehen. Vor ihr befand sich ein Notebook mit schwarzem Bildschirm, mit ihren Händen schien sie gerade zu versuchen, das Stromkabel für den Computer einem anderen Zweck zuzuführen.

A.J. schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Cara?"

Sie drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, sondern legte das Kabel aus der Hand, bevor sie es wirklich zerriss.

„Mein Akku ist leer. Und die Steckdose unter dem Fenster ist kaputt."

„Das habe ich eigentlich nicht gemeint." Der Admiral machte ein paar weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein. Die junge Frau hatte sich noch immer nicht umgedreht, sondern starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster in die von Scheinwerfern im Hof erhellte Nacht.

„Ist irgendwas mit der Familie?"

Er hatte sie noch nicht oft so erlebt.

Als ihr Großvater einen leichten Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte, hatte sie alles stehen und liegen lassen und einen Kardiologen bedroht, dem sein Golfspiel wichtiger gewesen war. Ganz zu schweigen, als sie nach einem Autounfall ihres Bruders ein ganzes Krankenhaus mehr oder weniger beschlagnahmt hatte. In Notfällen war sie eigentlich immer aktiv, und keineswegs still und in sich gekehrt gewesen. Bis auf dieses eine Mal...

„Kannst du mich nicht alleine lassen, Onkel A.J.?" Es hörte sich beinahe flehend an.

Nicht im Traum dachte er daran, sondern schloss zu ihr auf, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und starrte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

„Raus mit der Sprache!"

Cara seufzte. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese Sache sie so treffen würde. Und sie wusste, dass er sie so lange nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, bis sie es ihm sagte. Außerdem würde er es früher oder später sowieso erfahren.

„Delia ist wieder schwanger."

A.J. sah sie verwundert aus dem Augenwinkel an. Seit wann machte es ihr etwas aus, Tante zu werden? Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, als sie fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß, es ist verquer. Ich sollte mich für sie freuen! Statt dessen denke ich, dass meine große Schwester mit 41 schon ihr fünftes Kind bekommt, und ich bin neidisch. Ich weiß doch, dass bei mir wahrscheinlich nie was draus wird, und ich dachte, ich hätte mich endlich damit abgefunden..."

Cara seufzte wieder. Warum sollte sie nicht nur Kriegerin, und Anwältin, und eine ganz normale Frau in D.C. sein?

„Und dann..." Sie stockte.

„Und dann wagt es deine Schwester, dich anzurufen und dir überglücklich mitzuteilen, dass du wieder Tante wirst. Und du merkst, dass du dich doch nicht so damit abgefunden hast, wie du dachtest, Und fragst dich: Warum sie, und nicht ich?" summierte A.J. ihre Gedanken auf. Cara senkte ihre Augen, wandte sich jedoch immer noch nicht vom Fenster ab.

„Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiges Monster. Darauf bin ich auch schon alleine gekommen, es hilft nur leider nicht."

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Vielmehr, dass dieses Gefühl natürlich ist und du sicherlich nicht die einzige Frau bist, die so denkt."

„Ich hab noch nicht mal einen Kerl und beneide meine Schwester darum, dass sie sich in ein paar Monaten wie ein gestrandeter Wal fühlt... wer sollte sowas schon wollen." Cara lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Jede halbwegs normal denkende Frau, Cara. Und soweit ich weiß, ist es immerhin nicht vollkommen unmöglich, dass du..." A.J. erschrak, als sie sich mit einem Mal zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Sag das mal meinem Immunsystem. Wenn ich etwas finde, womit ich es die paar Monate ablenken kann, bis das Baby da ist, wäre ich sehr erfreut. Nur leider reagiere ich auf nichts allergisch hier."

„Dann nimm Rabb. Früher oder später reagiert jeder auf den Mann allergisch."

Erst ihr geschockter Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm wirklich klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Natürlich war ihm der Gedanke kurzfristig gekommen, als eine Boulevardzeitung während des Wicca-Falles, der ein so tragisches Ende genommen hatte unter einem Bild _Die beiden Ankläger. Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?_ geschrieben hatten. Die beiden waren gut füreinander. Harm war für ihn schon fast so etwas wie ein Sohn, und Cara brachte endlich wieder den Menschen in ihm heraus, der so lange Zeit hinter dem Navy-Anwalt versteckt gewesen war...

Cara's helles Lachen unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Hast du mir gerade allen Ernstes vorgeschlagen, mit meinem Partner zu fraternisieren?"

A.J. machte das ernsteste Gesicht, zu dem er im Stande war.

„Unter Eid werde ich es leugnen."

Sie lachte einfach weiter und nahm ihr Kabel wieder in die Hand.

„Es gibt bestimmt ein Gesetz, das es verbietet, seinen Patenonkel auszulachen!" schmollte er, froh darüber, dass sich ihre düstere Stimmung gebessert hatte.

„Es gibt ein Gesetz, das es verbietet, seinen Vorgesetzten auszulachen. Aber da du ja in deiner Funktion als Patenonkel hier bist greift das nicht." Cara lehnte ihren Kopf kurz an seine Schulter.

„Danke."

„Hey, du bist die einzige hier, die noch weiß, was uns diese wahnsinnigen Marines da drin im Detail erzählt haben. Ich versuche nur, meinen Stab effizient zu halten. Weswegen hast du grade so geschimpft?" änderte A.J. das Thema.

„Ich wollte alle diese höllischen Details in einem Bericht zusammenfassen, damit ihr mich nicht immer mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck ansehen müsst, wenn euch der Name von Corporal XY nicht mehr einfällt. Mein Akku hat den Geist aufgegeben, die Steckdose hier ist kaputt, und ich war in ner miesen Stimmung", erklärte seine Senioranwältin und ging zum Bett hinüber. Dort zog sie das Kabel der Nachttischlampe aus der Steckdose und stöpselte die Verbindung zu ihrem Laptop ein.

„Problem gelöst."

„Dann werd ich wohl jetzt mal dafür sorgen, dass Roberts seine Frau die Katzen füttern lässt... oder was immer Harriet gerade machen sollte..." Der JAG drehte sich erleichtert vom Fenster weg und lief auf die Tür zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie Cara einen Stapel Papier auf das Bett warf.

Sie würden morgen einen Bericht haben.

Fragte sich nur, was nun einfacher war: Sich durch zehn Seiten Papier zu wühlen, oder Cara mit besagtem leeren Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen...


	4. Chapter 4

**2145 ZULU**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Nicht gerade leise polterte Harm durch die Tür des Schlafzimmers. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er momentan eine Bettgenossin hatte und er bemühte sich, leiser zu sein. Was gar nicht so einfach war. Bis auf ein blaues Leuchten vom Bett her war es stockfinster in dem Raum, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Lichtschalter war.

Er hatte fünf Bier mit dieser langweiligen Frau trinken müssen, nur um herauszufinden, dass der Kerl wirklich von der CIA gewesen war. Nach dem sechsten Bier war sie nicht mehr zu verstehen gewesen. Schlauer als vorher war er nicht wirklich. Vielleicht konnte Webb irgendwas mit den Aufnahmen anfangen. Allerdings fühlte er sich nicht mehr in der Lage, das jetzt noch wegzuschicken. Diese Frau hatte ihn geistig ausgelaugt, so angenehm der Abend auch angefangen hatte. Bis sie angefangen hatte, über irgendwelche Spielcasinos zu reden, und welche Klamotten sie sich kaufen würde, sollte sie mal den großen Gewinn machen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie nach dem siebten Bier vergessen, dass er noch da war, und sich einem Marine an den Hals geworfen.

Harm zog das Hemd aus der Hose und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe. Sollte sie jemals etwas gewinnen, würde ohnehin alles für ihre Spielschulden draufgehen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, um sich die Schuhe aufzubinden, nur um festzustellen, dass unter ihm Papier knisterte.

„Hu?" Erstaunt griff er nach dem Blatt. In dem diffusen Licht sah es nach einer Landkarte aus. Als er endlich den Lichtschalter seines Nachttischlämpchens gefunden hatte, sah er, dass es tatsächlich eine Landkarte war. Mit roten Kreuzen. Als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass über dem ganzen Bett Zettel verteilt waren, während seine Partnerin augenscheinlich mitten in der Arbeit hinter ihrem Notebook eingeschlafen war.

Auf den Blättern standen die Namen der Beteiligten, und was sie ausgesagt hatten. Mit Querverweisen, wie es aussah.

Er begann mit einem schlechten Gewissen die Notizen einzusammeln und zu stapeln. Das wäre auch seine Aufgabe gewesen. Als das Bett darunter wieder zu erkennen war, wandte er sich seiner Partnerin zu und hob das Notebook von ihrem Schoß, fuhr es herunter und klappte es zusammen. Als er ihr den Kugelschreiber abnehmen wollte, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, begann sie sich zu bewegen."

„Uäh... sie riechen wie ein Aschenbecher..." beschwerte sich Cara schlaftrunken und rutschte tiefer. Harm lächelte nur. Er hörte selbst schon die Dusche seinen Namen rufen.

„Tut mir leid..."

„Uh, und wie ein Bierfass... wo zur Hölle waren sie überhaupt?" Als er gegangen war, war sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Zwei smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihn auf einmal hellwach an.

„Äh… in einer Bar hier in der Nähe, ich hab ein paar Bekannte unter den Marines hier", meinte er leichthin. Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Wenn er nur lange genug suchte fand er hier sicher jemanden, den er kannte. Wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte, konnte er immer noch sagen, dass er beschwipst war...

„Ich hoffe, sie haben denen auch ein paar der Frauen übriggelassen", stichelte seine Partnerin mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und kletterte aus dem Bett. In der Felduniform zu schlafen war eine blöde Idee. Der Gürtel schnitt ein. Ohne an den Mann zu denken, der beim Zusehen rote Ohren bekam, begann sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und den Gürtel abzulegen.

„Ich... ich geh dann mal ins Bad!" stotterte Harm und riss sich von dem Bild los, bevor er etwas sah, das eine kalte Dusche rechtfertigte. Zwei Sekunden später war er im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Als er wieder zum Vorschein kam, war es wieder dunkel im Zimmer. Zumindest fühlte er sich jetzt wieder wie ein normaler Mensch... und roch auch so.

Müde kletterte der Anwalt unter die Decke und drehte sich auf die linke Seite. Ein paar Augenblicke später fiel im die peinliche Situation morgens wieder ein und er drehte sich um, an den Rand.

Neben ihm kicherte es.

„Wenn sie noch weiter an den Rand rutschen, fallen sie gleich wieder aus dem Bett, Harm", meinte die schläfrige Stimme seiner Partnerin.

**0230 ZULU**

**Samstag, 06.03.2004 **

**Stützpunkt des USMC**

**Bagdad, Irak**

Cara saß im Bett und versuchte, einige Gesprächsfetzen von draußen im Vorraum mitzukriegen. Der Admiral war scheinbar immer noch ein Frühaufsteher. Entweder das, oder Bud schnarchte und hatte ihren CO aus dem Schlafzimmer vertrieben. Zumindest war A.J. es gewesen, der auf das Klopfen eines Marines geantwortet hatte, das Cara geweckte hatte.

Und jetzt saß sie da, und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum der Mann neben ihr im Bett kein T-Shirt anhatte. Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie niedlich er aussah, wie er auf dem Bauch lag, und sein Kopfkissen im Schlaf umarmte.

Sie versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass sie schon fast vergessen hatte, wie es ich anfühlte, nicht alleine aufzuwachen.

Das laute Pochen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus ihren Versuchen, nicht nachzudenken.

„RABB! MCLACHLAN! Aus den Federn, es gibt Probleme!" rief Chegwidden zwei Sekunden später, bevor er sich ohne Zweifel seiner Aufgabe widmete, Roberts ähnlich unsanft aus dem Bett zu werfen.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung hörte sie den Mann neben sich nur etwas Undefinierbares grunzen. Er öffnete nicht einmal die Augen oder zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Harm."

Alles, was sie als Antwort bekam war sein gleichmäßiger Atem. Sie sah eine Minute dabei zu, wie sich sein Körper unter den Atemzügen hob und senkte, dann versuchte sie es noch einmal. Die Haut seines Rückens war angenehm glatt und warm, als sie ihre Hand darauf legt und ihn leicht schüttelte.

„Harm, wachen sie auf."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Weshalb sollte ich das tun wollen?" brummelte es neben ihr aus dem Kissen und sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Weil der Admiral ihr verschlafenes Heck sonst von hier bis zurück nach D.C. treten wird. Im Ernst, Harm, er meinte, es gäbe Probleme..." In Gedanken dachte sie schon einmal nach, wie lange das Bett wohl trocknen müsste, sollte sie ihn mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser aus den Federn holen müssen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung erhob sich der Anwalt neben ihr jedoch aus dem Bett, sah sich mit seinem halboffenen Augen einmal kurz im Zimmer um und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Als in dem Raum die Dusche zu hören war, folgte sie ihm. Auch sie musste fertig werden, und so, wie sich der Admiral angehört hatte, besser gestern als heute.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht bemerkte sie, dass ihr Partner sein Kopfkissen im Waschbecken deponiert hatte, während er duschte.

Harm Rabb stand währenddessen mehr schlafend als wach unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und bereitete sich schon einmal seelisch darauf vor, in einigen Sekunden das Wasser auf kalt zu stellen, als ihn die Geräusche einer Zahnbürste weckten. Und zwar wirklich weckten. Sein Kopf schoss hinter dem Duschvorhang hervor und er musste wirklich seine Partnerin sehen, die sich die Zähne putzte...

„Äh... Cara... Commander McLachlan... Cara!" stotterte er hinter seiner dünnen Barriere und erhielt einen amüsiert-fragenden Blick von seiner Partnerin.

„Keine Panik, Harm, ich habe meinen Röntgenblick zu Hause gelassen. Bis sie zu Ende geduscht haben, bin ich hier fertig, und werde draußen auf meine Dusche warten... und jetzt beeilen sie sich bitte mit dem Planschen, der Admiral schien es nämlich eilig zu haben!"

Harm's Kopf verschwand ohne weiteren Kommentar wieder hinter dem Vorhang. Ohne weiter zu zögern drehte er das kalte Wasser auf.

Hatte sie nicht gestern dieses T-Shirt von der Nimitz angehabt?

Wann war sie dazu übergegangen, in diesem Bustier zu schlafen!

**0330 ZULU**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

„Das ist inakzeptabel!"

Seit gut einer halben Stunde mussten sie nun schon dem örtlichen Polizeichef zuhören, wie er vor sich hin wütete. Dem älteren Mann passte es gar nicht, dass die Straße, auf der die Schießerei stattgefunden hatte seit mittlerweile fünf Tagen gesperrt war, und es auch noch so lange bleiben würde, bis sich die JAG-Anwälte den Tatort angesehen hatten.

„Sie werden damit leben müssen!" knurrte Admiral Chegwidden und versuchte, nicht auf die verkrüppelte linke Hand seines Gegenübers zu starren.

„Die Tatortbesichtigung steht erst morgen an! Wir werden sicher nicht ohne Begleitschutz da raus gehen!"

Harm beobachtete die Szene nun schon, seit Mustafa Moira in den Vorraum des Poolhauses gestürmt war, irgendetwas auf arabisch vor sich hin schimpfend.

„Sie sperren eine unserer Hauptverkehrsstraßen für fünf Tage, weil ihre Leute nicht auf sich aufpassen können!" tobte der Polizeichef weiter.

„Wir sperren eine unbedeutende Nebenstraße, weil ihre Landleute einen meiner Landsleute erschossen haben!" A.J. begann langsam, seine Geduld zu verlieren.

Wieder fluchte der ältere Mann etwas auf arabisch.

Cara, die neben Harm am Küchentresen stand verzog das Gesicht.

„Was hat er gerade gesagt?" wisperte ihr ihr Partner ins Ohr. Er hatte die Begegnung mit den beiden Marines, die ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen scheinbar etwas ähnliches gesagt haben mussten, schon fast vergessen und erinnerte sich erst jetzt daran, dass sie diese Sprache beherrschte.

„Nichts, was ich in der Öffentlichkeit wiederholen würde. Es sei denn, ich wäre mies gelaunt" flüsterte seine Partnerin lächelnd zurück.

Moira warf den beiden Anwälten am Küchentresen einen bösen Blick zu.

„Und was gedenken sie, dort zu finden?" Für einen Iraker war Moira der englischen Sprache wirklich gut mächtig.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!" Chegwidden ließ sich auf ein Starr-Duell mit dem Mann ein. Er würde sich sicher nicht von einem besseren Heckenschützen herumkommandieren lassen.

Moira senkte schließlich als erster den Blick.

„Morgen nachmittag wird die Straße wieder geöffnet!" fauchte er und verließ ohne sich zu verabschieden das Poolhaus.

Die vier Anwälte warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu.

Das war ohnehin vorgesehen gewesen. Warum machte der Kerl so einen Aufstand?

Harm straffte sich schließlich und meinte: „ Jetzt, da wir schon mal wach sind, können wir auch frühstücken, und dann nochmal Sergeant Auberon befragen..."

Der Sergeant schien nicht gerade davon begeistert zu sein, dass man ihn schon wieder in den Konferenzraum bat, wo dieses Mal nicht nur hochgewachsene Commander, sondern vier Anwälte Fragen stellten und er Antworten gab, die er nun schon zum mindestens vierten Mal wiederholte.

„Warum sind sie eigentlich diese Route gefahren, Sergeant?" Cara sah sich zum wiederholten Mal die Straßenkarte an und konnte nicht anders, als denjenigen, der die Route geplant hatte für einen Vollidioten zu halten. Wer zur Hölle fuhr durch diese unüberschaubaren, engen, verwinkelten Gassen eine Patrouille?

„Das steht alles in dem Bericht, Ma'am!" kam die gelangweilte Antwort.

„Ich würde die Antwort aber gerne von ihnen hören."

Die drei Männer hielten sich aus der Befragung heraus. Harm, weil er wusste, dass seine Partnerin manchmal Eingebungen hatte wie damals, als sie ohne zu Zögern die sieben Frauen, die an dem Wicca-Fall beteiligt waren aufgerufen hatte.

Chegwidden wusste ohnehin, dass Cara gerade auf einer Spur war und würde es nicht wagen, sie zu unterbrechen. Bud hingegen fand es faszinierend, die Anwältin arbeiten zu sehen. Bisher hatte er noch nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, aber der Bericht, den er am Morgen über sämtliche Aussagen von ihr bekommen hatte, hatte ihn mehr als neugierig auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Kollegin gemacht.

„Auf der Route, die wir sonst immer nehmen, hat es einen Unfall gegeben. Sie war nicht passierbar."

„Und sie fahren eine Ausweichroute durch ein unkontrollierbares Gebiet?"

Der Sergeant warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein? Sie saß zu Hause, in D.C. in einem schönen Büro mit bewaffneten Marines, die jeden Huster von ihr fernhielten, während er sich hier mit lauter Irren und Wahnsinnigen herumschlagen musste, die ihn nicht in ihrem Land haben wollten.

„Wir sind einem Polizeiwagen gefolgt, der uns um die Unfallstelle lotsen sollte. Rein taktisch gesehen..."

Die Anwältin fuhr mit einem wütenden Blick aus ihrem Stuhl hoch. Die drei anderen Anwälte hielten den Atem an.

„Wagen sie es nicht, mir mit Taktik zu kommen, Sergeant! Darin können sie mir nicht das Wasser reichen!"

Während Auberon mit den Augen rollte, pinnte die Anwältin die Straßenkarte an die Magnetwand und schnappte sich einen roten Filzstift. A.J. lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Sie war scheinbar wirklich auf etwas gestoßen, das sie bisher übersehen hatten.

„Hier war der Unfall." Sie malte ein rotes Kreuz auf die breite Hauptverkehrsstraße.

„Hier sind sie angegriffen worden." Ohne lange zu suchen, malte sie ein zweites Kreuz zehn Zentimeter weiter links.

„Das ist eine Quadratmeile unübersichtlicher Straßen, verwinkelter Gassen und Sackgassen. Hier kann jeder verschwinden, der es nur will. Verdammt noch mal, Sergeant, sie hatten eine Straßenkarte!"

Sie malte einen knallroten Strich auf eine Straße, die parallel zur Hauptstraße verlief, und mit ihr über einige Querstraßen verbunden war.

„Rein taktisch gesehen? Das ist taktischer Bullshit, Sergeant! Sie sind ein Marine, verdammt noch mal. Hat man ihnen nicht beigebracht, einen Hinterhalt zu erkennen, wenn einer vor ihnen ist!"

Der Sergeant starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Magnettafel. Die drei Anwälte saßen mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck daneben.

Ihre Kollegin hatte gerade eben die irakische Polizei beschuldigt, etwas mit dem Mord an Benjamin Franklin zu tun zu haben!

„Ich hoffe, sie können auch beweisen, was sie da drinnen gerade behauptet haben, Commander!" forderte A.J. Chegwidden von seiner Anwältin, nachdem sie einen absolut desillusionierten Sergeant Auberon wieder zurück in seinen Dienst entlassen hatten.

„Was gibt es da viel zu beweisen? Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie in eine Falle geraten sind. Und meiner Meinung nach steckt da auch mehr dahinter, als einen Mann von der CIA... Verzeihung, vom Verteidigungsministerium loszuwerden." Cara starrte immer noch auf die Straßenkarte. Wie konnte man sich nur so in die Irre führen lassen?

Harm schluckte, und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig, dass er die Aufnahme seines Gesprächs mit dieser Natasha noch an Webb schicken musste.

Natürlich hatte in der Spion mal wieder in eine Situation wie diese bringen müssen. Aber dieses Mal konnte er die Suppe selber auslöffeln und herausfinden, warum Franklin umgebracht worden war. Mit der Aufzeichnung würde Webb dieses Mal auch eine Email erhalten, in der ihm sein Freund Harm erklärte, dass er sich von nun an aus diesem Fall heraushalten würde.

**1900 ZULU**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Als Cara aus dem Badezimmer kam, hatte er gerade eben seine Mail abgeschickt und Webb die Aufnahme gesendet. Hoffentlich artete dieses Mal nicht wieder alles in ein tödliches Abenteuer aus. Das war er Cara schuldig. Er würde es sicher nicht nochmal drauf ankommen lassen. Und diese Partnerin wollte er behalten!

Cara saß mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sein Notebook herunterfuhr und es zusammenklappte.

„Harm."

Der Anwalt drehte sich auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß herum, und fand sich in einem ernsten Blick gefangen.

„Ja?"

„Was haben sie gestern abend wirklich gemacht?" Cara schob es wieder einmal auf ihre saiyajin'sche Paranoia, dass ihr dieser Bar-Besuch spanisch vorkam. Harm erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Wenigstens zupfte er nicht an seinem Ohrläppchen, wie er es sonst immer machte, wenn er versuchte, sie anzulügen oder er sich in einer Situation nicht wohl fühlte. Dass er gerade eben seine Geschichte in Windeseile verharmloste, und das wichtigste wegließ konnte sie nicht wissen.

„Ich war in der Bar ‚Flying Carpet' hier in der Nähe. Ich hab ein paar Bier getrunken und mich mit einer Frau unterhalten, die oberflächlicher war als meine letzte Freundin..."

Weshalb er jetzt Renee ins Spiel brachte, war ihm allerdings nicht ganz klar. Zumal Cara die Frau und ihre Spleens ja gar nicht kennen konnte.

Von seiner Partnerin erhielt er nur ein nicht ganz überzeugtes „Hm..."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen um mich, Cara. Ich bin schon ein großer Sailor", meinte er mit einem breiten Lächeln und kletterte ebenfalls ins Bett. Wo sie schon einmal beim sich Sorgen machen waren, konnte er sie genauso gut auf gestern und den Telefonanruf, den sie bekommen hatte ansprechen. Und wenn er damit nur das Thema wechselte. Und genau das machte er auch.

„Wo wir schon beim uns Sorgen machen sind: Ich wollte sie gestern noch fragen, was es mit dem Telefonanruf auf sich hatte. Sie sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus hinterher. Ich wollte sie nachher darauf ansprechen, aber wir hatten noch so viel zu tun und dann musste ich weg..."

Cara legte wie so oft, wenn sie nicht ganz verstand, worauf er hinauswollte den Kopf schief.

„Sie waren so still hinterher, und dafür, dass sie vorher einen Bärenhunger hatten, haben sie nicht sonderlich viel gegessen. Also…", fuhr Harm fort. Warum hatte sie wieder dieses Bustier an? Das Ding bracht ihn irgendwie aus der Fassung.

„Also, wenn sie reden wollen..."

Cara schlüpfte ebenfalls unter ihre Decke und löschte das Deckenlicht.

Mit den Nachttischlampen als einzige Lichtquelle sah Harm seiner Partnerin dabei zu, wie sie ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkte und an die Zimmerdecke sah.

„Wenn ich es ihnen erzähle, werden sie mich für ein herzloses Monster halten. Außerdem hat es der Admiral schon geschafft, mich wieder aufzumuntern." Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie an den Vorschlag ihres Onkels Harm betreffend dachte.

„Der Admiral?" Sie hatte mit A.J. gesprochen? Niemand ging mit seinen persönlichen Problemen zu A.J. Chegwidden!

Cara drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn lachend an.

„Sie sind nicht der einzige halbwegs sensible Mann, Harmon Rabb!"

„Das schmerzt", beschwerte er sich lachend und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite.

„Was, das halbwegs, das sensibel, oder dass sie nicht der Einzige sind?"

„Sie wissen, dass sie mit allem zu mir kommen können, ja? Auch wenn ich gestern nicht da war", meinte er nun ernst.

Cara drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Wie hätte er wohl darauf reagiert? A.J. kannte ihre Vorgeschichte immerhin. Harmon Rabb wusste so wenig über sie.

„Außerdem: Es gibt sicher nichts, das mich dazu veranlassen könnte, in ihnen ein herzloses Monster zu sehen" fuhr Harm leise fort.

„Meine Schwester ist wieder schwanger und ich bin neidisch. Ich beneide meine eigene große Schwester darum, dass sie vier kleine Kinder hat, und einen Mann und dass sie in ein paar Monaten aussieht wie ein Walross, und frage mich: warum sie und nicht ich! Und jetzt sagen sie mir noch mal, dass ich kein selbstsüchtiges Monster bin!" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Rabb sah sie fassungslos an. Es brauchte schon einiges, um seine Partnerin dazu zu bringen, so unüberlegt zu reden. Sie war nicht gerade der Typ, der seine Gedanken mit anderen teilte.

„Sie sind kein selbstsüchtiges Monster", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Sie sind eine hübsche, junge Frau, die nicht anders denkt als tausende andere Frauen."

Cara sah ihn überrascht an.

„Haben sie und der Admiral sich abgesprochen?"

„Was?"

„Er hat mir fast das gleiche geantwortet."

„Das beweist wohl in der Tat, dass ich nicht der einzige sensible Mann bin", lächelte Harm, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

„Darf... darf ich fragen, warum es bei ihnen nicht klappt? Ich meine, ich weiß ja von der Fehlgeburt und..." plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was er sagen sollte, und ob er überhaupt das Recht dazu hatte.

„Mein Immunsystem stößt so gut wie jedes befruchtete Ei ab." Dass es das tat, um ihren Kampfstatus aufrecht zu erhalten, musste er ja nicht wissen.

„Kann man es nicht irgendwie ablenken? Haben sie nicht irgendeine Allergie?"

Als Cara zu lachen begann, machte Harm ein verwundertes Gesicht. Was hatte er denn so Lustiges gesagt?

Cara neben ihm hatte sich mittlerweile verschluckt und hustete mehr, als sie lachte.

Harm klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und wartete, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisierte.

„Okay, was war grade so lustig? Wenn ich was Blödes gesagt habe, möchte ich das wissen."

„Ich musste an etwas denken, das der Admiral zu dem Thema vorgeschlagen hat."

„Und was hat er vorgeschlagen?"

Cara sah ihn wieder mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Nimm Rabb. Früher oder später reagiert jeder auf den Mann allergisch."

Harm sah sie einige Minuten ungläubig an.

„Das... das hat er wirklich gesagt? Oder nehmen sie mich nur auf den Arm?"

„Ich schwöre. Auch wenn er gesagt hat, dass er es unter Eid leugnen würde."

Mit einem Mal setzte ihr Gegenüber ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.

„Sie sollten ihm sagen, dass ich meine Baby-Deals alleine machen kann."

Nun war Cara dran mit ungläubig dreinschauen. Baby-Deals? Sie kannten sich grade mal vier Monate und er redete schon von so etwas? Was meinte er mit Deals? Manchmal verstand sie die Menschen einfach nicht.

„Cara, ich scherze nur!" rief der Anwalt schließlich, als sie ihn weiterhin nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Was meinen sie mit Baby-Deal?"

Harm überlegte kurz. Aber immerhin hatte sie ihm gerade etwas sehr persönliches erzählt, warum sollte er nicht auch...

„Ich hatte einen Baby-Deal mit Mac – der Frau, die sie Weihnachten kennen gelernt haben. Als klein A.J. geboren wurde, standen wir rührselig vor dem Krankenhaus und haben abgemacht, sollten wir fünf Jahre später solo sein, würden wir uns ein Baby teilen. Ihr Aussehen, mein Verstand, oder anders rum."

Seine Partnerin sah ihn immer noch verständnislos an. Weshalb sollte man sich einfach ein Baby teilen? Es gehörte mehr dazu, als es nur zu produzieren...

Aber vielleicht lagen diese Gedanken auch an ihrem Saiyajin-Erbe. Schließlich waren sie streng monogam, und Kinder passierten eher, als man sie plante...

„Damals haben wir uns auch noch sehr gut verstanden und beide gedacht, aus uns könnte doch noch was werden", fügte Harm etwas wehmütig hinzu.

„Hmmm." Irgendwie begann sie, die Grundidee dieses Deals zu verstehen. Nur, wie IHR dieser Baby-Deal weiterhelfen sollte kapierte sie nicht ganz.

„Naja, sollte ich jemals allergisch auf sie reagieren, Squid, dann lass ich's sie wissen...", meinte sie mit einem Gähnen und schlüpfte ganz unter die Decke.

Harm machte das Licht aus.

Vier Monate, und er dachte schon wieder über diese Art von Deal mit einer Partnerin nach...

„Tun sie das. Gute Nacht, Cara."

„Nacht..." kam es leise von der anderen Bettseite.

Der Ex-Pilot tat sein Bestes, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Wie man von jetzt auf Gleich einschlafen konnte, musste sie ihm noch erklären.

**0015 ZULU**

**Sonntag, 07.03.2004 **

**Stützpunkt des USMC**

**Bagdad, Irak**

„Iahh-hu!"

Harm stieß im Finsteren auf eine Person, und stellte fest, dass es der Admiral war, der ebenfalls mit der Waffe im Anschlag aus seinem Zimmer kam. Schließlich gesellte sich auch noch Lieutenant Bud Roberts zu ihnen.

„Haben sie das auch gehört?" flüsterte der Admiral und entsicherte seine Waffe, während sich Rabb langsam als Vorhut auf den Vorraum zubewegte, und die beiden anderen Männer ihm folgten.

„Ja... Commander McLachlan ist nicht in unserem Zimmer..." wisperte Harm zurück und kam sich offensichtlich unbehaglich vor.

„Sir, wenn ihr was passiert ist..." Bud begann sich augenblicklich ebenfalls Sorgen um die junge Anwältin zu machen.

„Bud, der Commander ist wirklich die Letzte, um die sie sich Sorgen machen müssen!" wisperte A.J. und folgte Harm. Dieser hatte eine Person in der dunklen Kochnische des Poolhauses, in dem sie während ihres Aufenthalts im Irak zusammen wohnten ausgemacht.

„Sie da! Stehen bleiben und Hände hoch!" rief er, die Person im Visier. Sie hielt tatsächlich an und hob die Hände.

„Hey, Commander! Soweit ich weiß, ist nachts auf die Toilette gehen in diesem Land erlaubt!" meinte seine Gefangene mit der Stimme seiner Partnerin. Ungläubig suchte der Anwalt nach einem Lichtschalter und knipste die Stehlampe neben sich an. Cara McLachlan stand da, in ihren rosa Boxershorts und dem grauen Bustier, und sah sich drei bewaffneten Navy-Anwälten in Boxershorts gegenüber.

Harm senkte schließlich langsam seine Pistole, während A.J. amüsiert Buds Kinnlade zusah, die beim Anblick Cara's immer weiter gen Fußboden klappte.

„Sie waren das?" Harm konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass hier kein Attentäter mitten im Raum stand

„Ja... ich musste grade feststellen, warum es nicht so toll ist, sich die Wohnung mit drei Stehpinklern zu teilen."

Der Admiral und Bud setzten schließlich amüsiert-verständnisvolle Blicke auf, während Harm eher absolut ahnungslos dreinschaute.

„Irgend jemand von ihnen hat die Klobrille oben gelassen! Ich bin in die Schüssel gefallen!" erklärte sie schließlich.

„Oh."

„Warum zum Teufel rennen sie mitten in der Nacht im Dunklen auf die Toilette? War der Lichtschalter kaputt?" A.J. sah sehr wohl, dass die beiden jüngeren Männer gerade an alles andere dachten, als an Klobrillen.

„Glauben sie, ich habe Lust, von einem dieser Heckenschützen da draußen erschossen zu werden? Mein Kevlaranzug liegt immer noch ganz unten im Koffer, und ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit, ihn anzuziehen... Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich keine Lust habe, im Sabber von hundert Marines zu ertrinken!"

„Das da draußen sind Polizisten, die auf uns aufpassen sollen, Cara", meinte Harm, und fragte sich gleichzeitig insgeheim, weshalb seine Partnerin keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, jetzt, wo sie alle in ihrer Unterwäsche sehen konnten. Nicht, dass er sich über die Aussicht beschweren würde.

„Und was glauben sie, was die Hälfte von denen war, bevor die Polizei hier gegründet wurde? Osterhasen?" Cara leerte die Colaflasche, die sie sich gerade aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte mit einem Zug und wanderte an den verdutzen Männern vorbei zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Gute Nacht!" Männer neigten doch stets und ständig zur Übertreibung.

„Woher weiß sie, dass wir alle drei Stehpinkler sind?" fragte Harm inzwischen leise die beiden anderen Männer. Bud und A.J. warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu. Frauenschwarm hin oder her – in machen Sachen war der Commander trotz der Erfahrung, die er mit dem anderen Geschlecht haben mochte wirklich ahnungslos.

„Frauensache, Commander", meinte Bud schließlich und wanderte ohne weitere Erklärung in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Ich dachte immer, es hängt damit zusammen, dass man ein Alpha-Männchen ist", grinste A.J. und ließ einen verwirrten Harmon Rabb im Flur zurück.

„Ich glaube eher, sie hat es gesagt, weil sie nicht weiß, wer als letzter auf der Toilette war, und so uns alle drei beschuldigen konnte", grübelte er schließlich leise vor sich hin, bevor er seine Waffe sicherte und wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurückging.

**Same time**

**Irgendwo in Bagdad**

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Schlaftrunken wanderte Natasha an ihre Haustüre und sah erst einmal durch das kleine Fenster daneben, um zu sehen, wer um diese gottlose Zeit bei ihr auftauchte.

Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür und eine dunkel vermummte Gestalt kam herein.

„Du sollst doch nicht hier her kommen. Was, wenn dich jemand gesehen hat?"

Der Vermummte sagte nichts, sondern warf ein paar Fotos auf den wackeligen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Ich dachte immer, ich hätte keinen Dummkopf aufgezogen! Aber du bist schon blöd genug, um dein gesamtes Geld auf Pferde und Hunde zu setzen, und dafür in diesem Dreckloch zu hausen!"

Natasha machte ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu und sah sich die Bilder an. Einer der Männer darauf kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

„Das ist Daniel. Na und? Ich habe ihn vorgestern in einer Bar kennen gelernt."

„Dieser Mann heißt Harmon Rabb und arbeitet für die US Navy. Denkst du wirklich, ein Mann wie er würde sich für dich interessieren, zumal er scheinbar jede Nacht diese Frau in seinem Bett hat?"

Der Vermummte deutete auf eines der Bilder, auf dem der Mann der Frau etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie dabei lächelte.

Natasha knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Frau war hübsch, lange pechschwarze Haare, grüne Augen, fein geschwungene Lippen, zierliche Statur. Nicht wie sie. Sie war immer eher kantig und etwas zu grob gebaut gewesen...

„Und? Vielleicht wollte er in der Bar nur seinen Spaß haben?"

„Indem er sich als Fotograph ausgibt und dich über den ‚Unfall' des CIA-Agenten ausfragt?"

„Woher weißt du das!"

„Glaubst du, ich lasse dich alleine irgendwo hin gehen, wo du dich betrinken und Blödsinn machen kannst?" Eine verkrüppelte Hand fegte alle Bilder bis auf das des Navy-Anwalts und der Frau vom Tisch.

„Wir müssen dieses Flug-Kontrollsystem verkaufen, und der Mann, der es haben will ist nicht gerade für seine Geduld und Freundlichkeit bekannt. Ich warne dich: Verpatz das ja nicht!" knurrte der vermummte Mann.

Natasha starrte weiterhin auf das Bild.

Was wollte ein Mann wie er mit ihr, wenn er so etwas wie sie haben konnte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern... er hat ohnehin nichts wichtiges erfahren." Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Er war gute Gesellschaft gewesen. Sie hatte mehr als sonst getrunken.

„Damit habe ich schon gerechnet. Drei Autos. Seid morgen gegen halb zehn an der Stelle, an der ihr den anderen CIA-Agenten ausschalten konntet. Und vermassle es ja nicht!" knurrte die vermummte Gestalt erneut.

Als er ihr Haus wieder verlassen hatte, wandte sich die Frau mit den schlecht gefärbten blonden Haaren erneut den Fotos zu.

Er hatte sie so nett behandelt. Er hatte sie angelächelt und sich mit ihr über alles Mögliche unterhalten. Hatte sogar etwas für Hundewetten übrig gehabt.

Das war alles gelogen!

„Das wirst du büßen, Harmon Rabb!"

Niemand sprang auf diese Weise mit Natasha Moira um.


	5. Chapter 5

**0620 ZULU**

**Besichtigung des Tatorts **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Sie hatte ein wirklich mieses Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Was Cara McLachlan auch bewog, trotz der Marines und der anwesenden Polizisten ihr eigenes Radar auszufahren und wiederholt die Gegend zu überprüfen.

Colonel Gabriel Norman dagegen bewegte sich vor ihr, als wäre er zu Hause in Texas, wo er mit seinem Akzent zweifellos herkam. Der bullige Marine führte die Anwälte gerade zu der Stelle, wo man Benjamin Franklin gefunden hatte. Da die Stelle seit Tagen abgesperrt war und es auch nicht geregnet hatte, konnte man unter dem stets präsenten Staub immer noch die Blutflecken des ermordeten Mannes sehen.

In ihrem Magen fügte sich ein weiterer Knoten zu dem bereits bestehenden. Der Polizeichef war auch mit von der Partie, unauffällig damit beschäftigt, auf seine Uhr zu sehen.

Irgendwo in weiter Ferne fielen Schüsse. Cara's Kopf schoss herum. Erneut sah sich die Saiyajin ihre Umgebung an. Es war ruhig hier. In den Häusern hielten sich nicht einmal Menschen auf, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das schon seit längerem so war, und niemand mehr hier in dieser Gegend leben wolle... oder ob sich ihre Paranoia bezahlt machen würde, und diese Menschen ihre Häuser nur für kurze Zeit mit gutem Grund verlassen hatten.

Bud und der Admiral sahen sich gerade einige Einschusslöcher an. Die Marines standen in einem Kreis um sie herum, die Waffen im Anschlag. Die Fahrzeuge, mit denen sie gekommen waren, standen auch nicht weit entfernt. Die paar Polizisten hingegen standen tatenlos in der Gegend herum und unterhielten sich darüber, wie man ihre Zeit verschwendete.

Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können begann die junge Anwältin, alle möglichen Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durchzuspielen.

Harm's Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ die hypernervöse Saiyajin schließlich aufschrecken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Cara?" meinte er mit seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr manchmal so auf die Nerven ging. Allerdings konnte es nicht schaden, wenn noch jemand etwas mehr aufpasste...

„Nein. Ich habe ein wirklich mieses Gefühl, Harm!"

„Cara, hier stehen ein Dutzend bewaffnete Marines um uns herum... Solange keiner einen Stunt abzieht wie..."

Plötzlich heulte in ihrer Nähe ein Motor auf. Ehe sie sich versahen, hatten drei pechschwarze SUVs den Ring aus Marinesoldaten durchbrochen und schwarz vermummte Männer sprangen heraus.

„Sowas...", beendete Harm Rabb seinen Satz geschockt, bevor er versuchte, seine Partnerin hinter sich zu bugsieren. Allerdings stand sie neben ihm und landete gerade einen Kinnhaken bei einem der Männer, der ihn einige Meter nach hinten warf.

Auf die Marines wurde geschossen, und sie gingen in Deckung. Die meisten der Polizisten suchten das Weite, während die JAG-Anwälte und der Colonel auf der anderen Seite der Autos um ihr Leben kämpften.

Eine Person im Inneren eines der Fahrzeuge rief etwas auf arabisch.

Harm fand sich plötzlich von vier Männern umringt. Einem konnte er noch einen rechten Haken verpassen, bevor er von hinten gepackt wurde und ihn ein Tritt in den Magen traf, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Es wunderte ihn, dass der Kerl, der ihn von hinten gepackt hatte, plötzlich schlaff wurde und umfiel. Neben ihm tauchte erneut Cara auf und kümmerte sich um den dritten Vermummten, der Harm angegriffen hatte.

Plötzlich fielen auch im Inneren des Kreises Schüsse. A.J. sah von seiner Aufgabe, einem der Angreifer fachgerecht den Arm zu brechen auf und bemerkte, wie Bud Robert auf einen nun wahrlich verängstigten Gegner losging, sein rechtes Hosenbein zerfetzt von mehreren Schüssen. Hätte er nicht schon eine Prothese getragen, wäre es jetzt wohl Zeit dafür gewesen.

Cara hatte mehr Schwierigkeiten als erwartet mit dem Gegner, den sie versuchte von Harm fernzuhalten. Er schien sich in zumindest einer Kampfsportart auszukennen und ließ sie nicht nahe genug an sich herauskommen.

Der vierte Mann, der sich mit Harm befasst hatte, beschloss indes, die ganze Sache abzukürzen und ließ seinen Ellbogen auf den Rücken des Mannes, der immer noch versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen herunterkrachen.

Harm sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen und wurde in einen der Wagen geschleppt. Diejenigen Angreifer, die noch standen liefen zu ihren Fahrzeugen zurück und versuchten ebenfalls, zu fliehen.

Cara hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, mit dem Kerl zu spielen und ging zu ihrer eigenen Geschwindigkeit über. Als der erste Wagen davonbrauste, brach sie ihrem Gegner das Genick.

Das zweite Auto hielt direkt auf sie zu.

Die Marines waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, das Feuer zu erwidern. Sie vergewisserte sich kurz, dass niemand auf sie achtete, dann rammte sie ihre Faust in den Kühler. Der Wagen hielt so abrupt an, dass der Fahrer gegen das Lenkrad krachte und bewusstlos im Inneren liegenblieb.

Der Rest der Angreifer sprang in das dritte Auto. Noch immer feuerten sie auf die Soldaten. Als Cara begann, dem Wagen nachzulaufen hinderte sie ein starker Arm daran.

Der hochgewachsene blonde Colonel warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und ließ sie erstaunt los, als er bemerkte, dass diese Frau alles andere war als hysterisch. Wütende grüne Augen funkelten ihn an. Er ließ ihren Arm wieder los.

„Alles in Ordnung?" A.J. stützte Bud und sah sich nach seinen Anwälten um. Es schien, als würden nur einige ihrer Gegner auf dem Boden liegen. Die Marines kamen aus ihrer Deckung hervor.

„ Fünfzehn Männer, das im Wagen war eine Frau. Was die Waffen waren, kann ich nicht genau sagen. Was ich genau sagen kann, ist, dass sie Harm haben!"

Die junge Frau bekam von allen Seiten ungläubige Blicke.

„Sind sie da sicher? Und glauben sie nicht, dass er einfach irgendwo in Deckung gegangen ist?"

Der Colonel erhielt einen neuen wütenden Blick, während sich Chegwidden und Bud verzweifelt umsahen.

„Er war in dem Wagen, der gerade davon gefahren ist. Bewusstlos. Und hätten sie mich nicht aufgehalten..."

„Sie wollten sie doch nicht allen Ernstes zu Fuß verfolgen, Commander!" bellte der Colonel und versuchte, aus dem Blick des Admirals irgendetwas abzulesen.

Er erhielt nur einen erneuten wütenden Blick, bevor sie sich zu dem zerstörten Wagen wandte und den immer noch bewusstlosen Fahrer von seinem Sitz zerrte.

„Der Scheißkerl weiß, wo sie sind."

In der Ferne waren Sirenen zu hören, von dem oder den Krankenwagen, die die anderen Marines zweifelsohne angefordert hatten.

Die Ambulanzen waren innerhalb weniger Minuten vor Ort. Von den Angreifern hatte nur der Fahrer überlebt. Der Mann, mit dem A.J. sich abgemüht hatte war von einer verirrten Kugel eines seiner Kameraden getötet worden. Der Rest war in den Geländewagen entkommen.

Drei Männer lagen mit gebrochenem Genick vor den Sanitätern, die sich kopfschüttelnd daran machten, die Überlebenden des Blutbades zu untersuchen.

Der erste Krankenwagen fuhr mit zwei Marines an Bord und dem Fahrer ab. Bud Roberts wurde in den zweiten verfrachtet. Er war zwar nicht verletzt, doch die Prothese hatte schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen.

Niemand achtete auf den schwarzen Schatten, der dem ersten Krankenwagen in Windeseile über die Dächer folgte.

Der Colonel hingegen fragte sich immer noch, wie eine simple Tatortbesichtigung in ein solches Desaster ausarten konnte. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich die vier Männer um den Commander platziert hatten...

„Eins muss ich ihrem Mann lassen. Er hat sich ganz schön gewehrt", meinte er mit Blick auf die drei Toten.

A.J. warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu.

„Das war nicht der Commander." Harm hatte sich nach dem Tritt kaum bewegen können. A.J. wusste ihn bei Cara in guten Händen, und trotzdem war alles schiefgegangen.

Gabriel Norman warf dem Admiral einen fragenden Blick zu. Wenn nicht der Anwalt...

„Sie meinen, die Frau!"

Der Colonel sah sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der weibliche Commander fehlte.

„Wo...?"

A.J. setzte einen ernsten Blick auf. Er wusste genau, wo Cara war. Und er wusste auch, dass es besser war, sich einem Saiyajin mit einer Mission besser nicht in den Weg zu stellen, also zuckte er nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

Der Colonel fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

So etwas Verrücktes hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt.

**0700 ZULU**

**Station des IRK **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Niemand achtete auf die Frau in der staubigen Navy-Uniform im Hintergrund. Die Ärzte in dem Krankenhaus kümmerten sich um die Fahrer, der mittlerweile das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte und etwas von einer Frau erzählte, die mit blossen Händen seinen Wagen aufgehalten hatte. Die beiden Marines, die ihn bewachen sollten tauschten einen amüsierten Blick aus. Der Kerl hatte sich wohl auch den Kopf angeschlagen.

Als sie den Mann in ein Einzelzimmer schoben, wurden erneut Soldaten vor seiner Zimmertür positioniert. Mittlerweile hatte man ihnen mitgeteilt, dass dieser Mann an Teil einer Entführung war, und man nun jemanden schickte, der ihn befragen würde.

Cara löste sich aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür, durch die sie unbemerkt in das Krankenzimmer gelangt war. Der Patient lag in seinem Bett und schien kurz vor dem Einschlafen zu sein, als sich die junge Frau vor ihm aufbaute.

„Wo ist er?"

Erschrocken fuhr der Iraker herum und beschloss, so zu tun, als würde er sie nicht verstehen.

„Ich verstehe ihre Sprache nicht", meinte er auf arabisch, nur um ein gemeines Lächeln als Antwort von der schwanzhaarigen Frau zu bekommen.

„Oh, das macht nichts. Wir können uns auch auf arabisch unterhalten", unterrichtete sie ihn in seiner Muttersprache ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen eines Akzents zu zeigen.

„Also, wohin wird er gebracht?"

„Wer?"

Nun versuchte er also, sich dumm zu stellen.

Tja, er wusste noch nicht, dass Saiyajins immer Antworten bekamen. Aber das würde er wohl noch früh genug herausfinden.

„Sie wissen genau, wen ich meine. Wohin wird Commander Rabb gebracht?" fragte sie erneut und ging ein paar Schritte näher an das Krankenbett.

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Commander Rabb."

Cara schloss die Distanz zu ihm komplett und stand nun direkt neben dem Bett.

„Wissen sie noch, wie sie hier gelandet sind?"

Der Fahrer nickte, nur um kurz darauf den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe mir den Kopf angeschlagen... vielleicht ist ein Reifen geplatzt..."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht habe ich wirklich meine Hand in ihren Kühler gerammt", meinte die Frau mit einem Lächeln und schloss ihre schmalen Finger um den kleinen Finger seiner rechten Hand.

„Das ist deine letzte Chance, mir freiwillig zu sagen, wo er hingebracht wird, bevor ich dich dazu zwinge", warnte sie ihn. Der Mann in dem Krankenhausbett warf ihr lediglich einen mitleidigen Blick zu und hielt seine Lippen fest verschlossen.

„Okay, sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Cara drückte ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund, um seine Schreie zu ersticken.

Dann brach sie ihm den kleinen Finger.

**Same time**

**Irgendwo in Bagdad**

Er war schon vor einigen Minuten wieder aufgewacht, bemühte sich aber, seinen Entführern das nicht zu zeigen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, also brachten sämtliche guten Ratschläge, was man bei einer Entführung machen sollte nicht wirklich viel. Er hatte bei 729 zu zählen aufgehört, und irgendwo nach den letzten zwanzig Kurven seine Orientierung komplett verloren. Hatte er überhaupt jemals nur die geringste Orientierung gehabt. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er momentan noch nicht einmal, wo bei ihm selbst oben und unten war. Sein Kopf dröhnte.

Harm beschloss, einfach weiter ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Und sollte er das hier überleben, konnte sich ein gewisser CIA-Agent einen neuen Vollidioten suchen, der für ihn die Drecksarbeit machte.

Hoffentlich ging es den anderen gut... Cara hatte sich nicht schlecht gehalten bei dem Angriff. Mittlerweile war er sich sogar sicher, dass sie den Kerl, der ihn von hinten festgehalten hatte ausgeschaltet hatte.

Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr begab, um ihn zu retten...

**0705 ZULU**

**Station des IRK **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Harmon Rabb hatte ein Talent, sture Frauen als Partnerinnen zu erhalten, die sich nicht aufhalten ließen, wenn es darum ging, ihren Freund zu retten. Es mochte ihm nicht gefallen, dass sie sich für ihn in Gefahr begaben, viel dagegen tun hatte er jedoch noch nie können.

Es war in keinerlei Hinsicht anders mit seiner derzeitigen Partnerin. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sie als zerbrechlicher einschätzte, als er das bei Mac oder sogar Meg getan hatte.

Eben jene Partnerin schlüpfte jedoch gerade durch einen Spalt im Fenster des Krankenzimmers, in dessen Bett ein sich vor Schmerzen windender Mann lag, der – das musste sie ihm lassen – erst nach drei gebrochenen Fingern damit herausgerückt war, wo man den Ex-Piloten hinbringen würde.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, was der Kerl seinen Ärzten erzählen würde. Hier hatte niemand auf sie geachtet, dass sie in dieses Zimmer gegangen war, hatte niemand gesehen.

Er hatte gesagt, eine Frau hätte sein Auto mit blossen Händen aufgehalten, und war dann zurückgekehrt, um ihm weitere Verletzungen zuzufügen... Ja... die Frau konnte niemand sehen, und die Ärzte würden baldmöglichst nach einer Zwangsjacke zu suchen beginnen.

Unten auf dem Parkplatz hielt ein Auto der irakischen Polizei. Wie es aussah, würde sich der Polizeichef höchstpersönlich um diese Entführung kümmern. Zumindest stieg der ältere Herr mit der verkrüppelten Hand hinter einer mies gefärbten Blondine in Uniform und einem Mann, dessen Gesicht sie nicht erkennen konnte aus dem Wagen und hielt auf den Eingang zu.

Cara überlegte kurz, wie sie am besten von hier weg kam, ohne aufzufallen, und entschloss sich, nach einem weiteren Blick auf das Trio, das den Parkplatz überquerte, ein Stück zu fliegen, und dann in die Kaserne zurückzukehren.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie die zwei Männer und die Frau an.

Plötzlich war sie überzeugt, dass der Fahrer wohl nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte.

Sie tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Sie war nicht hier, um Babysitter für dieses Pack zu spielen. Er musste selbst wissen, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte.

Sie hingegen musste Vorbereitungen treffen.

Während sie schnell Höhe gewann fragte sie sich, ob es möglich war, Harm zu befreien, ohne preiszugeben, was sie war.

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck umspielte ihre mit einem Mal harten Züge.

Es war egal, ob er erfuhr, was sie war.

Wichtig war, dass er noch am Leben war, wenn sie ihn holen kam.

**1015 ZULU**

**Location unknown**

Er gab noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von sich, sondern machte sich absichtlich schwer, als ihn seine Entführer über den staubigen Boden in irgendeinen Raum schleiften.

Er hoffte, dass sie ihn dort einfach liegen lassen würden, vielleicht sahen sie sogar davon ab, ihn zu fesseln.

Sie setzten ihn auf einen Stuhl, und er konnte eine empörte Frauenstimme hören, als sein Kinn auf seiner Brust landete, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Er verstand die Sprache nicht.

Als sich jemand an seinen Handgelenken zu schaffen machte, wusste Harm jedoch, dass er nicht das Glück hatte, sich später frei bewegen zu können. Er musste sich wohl mal wieder was einfallen lassen.

Hoffentlich hatte er sein Glück nach der Palmersache nicht endgültig aufgebracht...

Natasha Moira hingegen stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie hatten das ganze doch genau durchgeplant gehabt. Sie hatte die besten Männer mitgenommen, die sie finden konnte. Und trotzdem fehlten nun fünf von ihnen, während sie mit ihrem Vater zum Krankenhaus hetzen musste, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Fahrer nichts ausplauderte und hinterher wie eine Irre hier her zu rasen.

Ihre Leute hatten nicht den direkten Weg genommen, sonder waren erst kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gefahren, um den Commander zu verwirren.

Wie es aussah, war dies nicht nötig gewesen. Er hatte seit Stunden das Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt.

„Sorgt dafür, dass er aufwacht. Und fesselt ihn!"

Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem, was ihr Vater über Daniel... Commander Rabb ausgegraben hatte stimmte, dann mussten sie sich wohl wirklich Sorgen machen, sollte er ihnen entwischen.

Als sie die Zelle verließ, warfen die verbliebenen zwei Männer sich einen Blick zu. Als ob das wirklich nötig war. Er hatte seit Stunden nicht einmal ein Stöhnen von sich gegeben...

Trotzdem taten sie, was man ihnen befohlen hatte.

**Same time**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Cara schlüpfte leise durch die Eingangstür des Poolhauses und wunderte sich nicht im geringsten, dass A.J. Chegwidden auf dem unkomfortablen Sofa saß und aussah, als hätte er auf sie gewartet.

Sie hatte selbst verwundert festgestellt, dass sie seit drei Stunden ziellos umhergeflogen war, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Schlachtplan auszuarbeiten. Allerdings bestand der komplette Schlachtplan immer noch nur aus dem Ziel, Harm lebendig aus den Fängen dieser Leute zu holen

„Ich erwarte gute Nachrichten, Commander", bellte er mit einem eisernen Blick.

„Ich weiß, wo er ist. Allerdings..."

„Allerdings was!"

„Ich kann vor heute abend nichts unternehmen. Es handelt sich um ein größeres Anwesen außerhalb der Stadt, schwer bewacht. Und zu übersichtlich..."

In zwanzigtausend Fuß Höhe sah man sie nicht. Vielleicht war sie auch in der Lage, schnell genug zu landen. Schnell genug von dort wegzukommen war die andere Frage.

Chegwidden seufzte. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sie für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden auseinander zu nehmen. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Amerikaner oder gar Militärangehörige entführt worden waren.

Andererseits war sie vielleicht Harm's einzige Chance. So ungern er es zugab, die Amerikaner hatten wirklich viel, doch was nicht dazugehörte war die komplette Kontrolle über diese Stadt und die Leute, die darin lebten.

Cara hingegen stammte von einer Generation von Kriegern ab, die sehr wohl wussten, wie man diese Kontrolle erlangte und dabei auch vor den drastischsten Mitteln nicht zurückschreckten.

Wahrscheinlich hätten die Saiyajins Saddam und sein Regime vor den Augen ihrer Landsleute einfach hingerichtet, bevor sie dafür sorgten, dass keiner es jemals wieder wagte, sich gegen sie aufzulehnen.

Das war nicht der Weg, den Amerika gehen wollte. Viele Menschen hier waren froh, dass sich alles geändert hatte, und in welche Richtung es ging.

Doch gerade eben, in diesem Moment wäre es A.J. Chegwidden lieber gewesen, wenn man diese Stadt plattgewalzt hätte und sein Anwalt sicher und gesund zu Hause auf seiner Gitarre herumzupfte.

„Wir sollten die Marines mit einbeziehen."

„Nur, wenn du ihnen erklärst, dass dieser Fahrer tot ist, und wie ich an meine Informationen gelangt bin."

Der Admiral sah erschrocken auf. Er kannte diesen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war mehr als bereit, diese Schlacht zu schlagen.

„Du hast ihn getötet?"

„Nein. Ich musste ihm drei Finger brechen, bevor er mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt ist", gab seine Senioranwältin zu, worauf er scharf die Luft einsog. Sie hatte ihn gefoltert? Warum war er nicht mehr überrascht?

„Und weshalb bist du dir dann sicher, dass er tot ist?"

„Der Polizeichef ist aufgetaucht."

„Du denkst immer noch, dass die Polizei etwas damit zu tun hat?"

„Zufall war das heute sicher keiner." Cara straffte ihre Gestalt als ein Geräusch an der Eingangstür zu hören war.

Bud Roberts kam gefolgt von Colonel Norman herein. Sein rechtes Bein war verschwunden, der Lieutenant auf zwei Krücken gestützt.

„Oh mein Gott, Bud!"

Eine Sekunde später schlug sich Cara beide Hände vor den Mund. Seit wann klang sie wie eine kleine, erschrockene Frau? Sie wusste doch, dass der Lieutenant nur noch ein Bein hatte, auch wenn man es ihm kaum anmerkte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Commander! Allerdings dachte ich, ich würde nie wieder diese Dinger brauchen", meinte Bud leise, während ihm der Admiral und der Colonel halfen, sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Nachrichten von Commander Rabb? Und wo waren sie auf einmal, Ma'am?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" grollte der blonde Colonel und fing sich einen bösen Blick von A.J. ein.

„Das hat sie nicht zu interessieren", sagte der Admiral in seinem besten Kommandoton. Der Colonel stellte daraufhin keine Fragen mehr, was aber nicht hieß, dass er sich nicht Gedanken machte. Diese Frau hatte mit blossen Händen drei Männer umgebracht, die sicher auf das, was immer sie auch für ihren Lebensunterhalt taten trainiert waren.

„Der Fahrer ist tot. Erschossen", teilte er statt dessen den drei Anwälten mit.

Lieutenant Roberts machte ein hoffnungsloses Gesicht.

„Nun werden wir nicht erfahren, wo sie den Commander hingebracht haben, oder Sir?"

Der Colonel warf Cara einen seltsamen Blick zu, den sie mit einem ihrer uninteressierten, kalten Blicke erwiderte.

„Wie zur Hölle sind sie an den beiden Marines vor der Tür vorbeigekommen?" wollte der Admiral wissen.

„Die Polizei ist aufgekreuzt. Man hat die Marines informiert, und sie ließen einen Beamten zu ihm rein. Sekunden später hörten sie einen Schuss, stürmten in das Zimmer und haben den Schützen erledigt."

„Ich denke mal nicht, dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen haben?" knurrte Cara. Der Kerl hätte mehr Licht in die Polizeisache bringen können. Das Spiel war einfach. Der Polizeichef tauchte auf, fragte nach dem Patienten, und während man unten die Marines informierte, tauchte oben ein Mann in Polizeiuniform auf.

„Tut mir leid, nein. Aber wir haben mittlerweile Patrouillen gestartet und suchen alle möglichen Verstecke ab." Aus den Blicken der Anwälte konnte er sagen, dass sie wussten, das würde nicht viel helfen. Allerdings würde es wohl auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein Schreiben der Entführer eintrudelte, mit den Forderungen, was sie im Austausch für einen hochdekorierten Navy-Commander haben wollten.

„Colonel, ich möchte, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass Lieutenant Roberts so schnell wie möglich ausgeflogen wird."

Während der Colonel nickte, machte Bud ein entsetztes Gesicht. Der Admiral wollte ihn nicht hier haben, während sich Harm in den Händen dieser Wahnsinnigen befand? Bevor er etwas einwenden konnte, fuhr sein CO jedoch fort.

„Ich möchte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Washington fliegen, Lieutenant. Erstens, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harriet nicht ausflippt..." A.J. machte eine Pause.

„Und zweitens?"

Alles, was er als Antwort erhielt war ein langes Schweigen. Bud schluckte.

Und zweitens, um alles zu regeln, wenn etwas schiefging...

„Aye, Sir..."

Bud erhob sich mühevoll von dem Sofa und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, um zu packen. Der Colonel verabschiedete sich, um einen Hubschrauber zu organisieren.

A.J. starrte immer noch auf die Eingangstür. Vor drei Tagen hatten sie noch dort gestanden und debattiert, wo nun wer schlafen würde.

Rabb schien das Unglück scheinbar magisch anzuziehen. Oder vielmehr: Es schien ihm geradezu nachzulaufen, wenn ein Mann namens Webb mit ihm zu tun hatte.

**1500 ZULU**

**Location unknown**

Der junge Mann, der die Drohne und das Flugkontrollsystem kaufen wollte schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Nicht, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, dass gutaussehende Männer sie nicht beachteten. Genau das hätte sie vor zwei Tagen im Hinterkopf haben sollen, als sich Harmon Rabb zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und sie anlächelte, was wäre sie eine hübsche junge Frau.

Dieser hier gab sich auch nur mit ihr ab, weil sie etwas hatte, das er haben wollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, für wen er eigentlich arbeitete... Hamas, RAF, Taliban, irgendeine durchgeknallte afrikanische Regierung... es war ihr egal.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, dass die ihm dieses Ding für den doppelten Preis, den es eigentlich wert war verkaufte.

„Wann können wir es testen?" fragte er gerade eifrig und warf der Flugdrohne einen gierigen Blick zu.

„Meine Leute müssen das Kontrollgerät noch auf sie programmieren. Wir können morgen eine kleine Vorführung starten, und sofern sie einen Laster haben, können sie anschließend alles mitnehmen."

Der Mann nickte lediglich und sammelte seinen Fahrer ein. Der stand mit einem Koffer am äußeren Rand des runden Atriums des Palastes.

Eigentlich war es kein Palast, sondern mehr das Anwesen des Besitzers einer des Dattelplantagen im näheren Umkreis. Nur existierten diese Plantagen schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Alles, was hier noch aus dem Boden sprießte waren Landminen und Menschen, die sich in den verlassenen Häusern eine neue Existenz mit Waffenschmuggel und Erpressung aufbauten.

Es war nichts neues mehr, dass man vor ihr irgendwelche Koffer öffnete, in denen sich eine Menge Geld befand. Es machte ihr mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr etwas aus, dass es sich dabei meistens um amerikanische Dollar oder um Euros handelte. Man brauchte eine starke Währung, um Geschäfte zu machen. Geld, das nichts wert war, konnte man nicht ausgeben.

Mit ihrem Anteil konnte sie endlich ihre Spielschulden zahlen.

Wäre ihr Vater nicht mit den Fotos aufgetaucht, hätte sie dann vielleicht angefangen, sich eine Zukunft mit Daniel auszumalen.

Konnte jemand wirklich so gut schauspielern, dass man sich in seiner Nähe wohlfühlte? War nicht vielleicht doch etwas wahres...

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln wischte sie diese Gedanken beiseite.

Dieser Mann war nicht Daniel. Er war ein Navy-Anwalt und hatte sie belogen. Dafür würde er später noch büßen. Vielleicht konnte sie sogar ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben.

Gerade eben waren eher die grünen Banknoten vor ihrer Nase wichtiger. Allein die Anzahlung war schon ein ziemliches Vermögen...

Morgen würde es die restlichen zwei Drittel geben.

Mit einem gönnerhaften Grinsen schloss sie den Deckel des Koffers.

Der Mann sah sie mit einem Lächeln an.

„Wollen sie nicht nachzählen?"

Oh, sie würde nachzählen. Nur nicht jetzt.

„Muss ich das denn?" fragte sie mit einem selbstsicheren Gesichtsausdruck, worauf der Mann lachte, bevor er sich mit seinem Fahrer umdrehte und zurück zu ihrer Limousine ging.

Ari Haswari warf einen prüfenden Blick zurück auf das Gebäude, als sie abfuhren. Er war im Begriff, das Doppelte zu zahlen, das dieses Ding da drin wert war. Nicht, dass es ihn irgendwie störte. Er hatte Geld von drei verschiedenen Organisationen zur Verfügung, und arbeitete eigentlich für keine von ihnen. Das FBI verschaffte ihm lediglich Zugang zu den USA... der Mossad und die Hamas waren eine andere Geschichte.

Zumindest ließ sich mit diesem kleinen Spielzeug, das er sich gerade zulegte eine Menge Schaden anrichten...


	6. Chapter 6

**1800 ZULU**

**Same location**

Der Mann vor ihr gehörte sicher nicht zu den Entführern. Cara folgte ihm nun schon seit einigen Minuten, wie er quetschte sie sich in Nischen und nutzte die Dunkelheit in dem alten Gebäude als Deckung.

Licht schien es nur an einigen strategisch wichtigen Orten zu geben, das Atrium, an dem sie gerade vorbeischlich einer davon. In der Mitte standen einige Männer um einen Koffer herum und tippten auf einer Tastatur herum. Am Rand waren einige Flugdrohnen geparkt, daneben ziemlich viele Waffenkisten übereinander gestapelt.

Der Mann vor ihr schien das Arsenal ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und hielt kurz an, um es sich anzusehen. Die Waffe mit dem Schalldämpfer im Anschlag schien er kurz zu überlegen, was er nun machen sollte. Cara musste wohl oder übel in ihrem Versteck anhalten, wenn er sie nicht bemerken sollte. Schien, als hätte er das Ziel seiner Mission erreicht.

Zumindest dachte sie das, bevor er weiterschlich.

Er war kein Freund von diesen Leuten, er schien auch an deren Waffenschiebereien nicht sonderlich interessiert zu sein. Was zur Hölle wollte er dann hier?

Clayton Webb hingegen dachte zwei Sekunden später, ein Laster hätte ihn überfahren, als ihn eine starke Hand zurück in die Mauernische zog, in der er sich gerade vor ein paar vorbeilaufenden Männern versteckt hatte. Eine behandschuhte Hand legte sich über seinen Mund, einen Augenblick später liefen erneut zwei Männer an ihm vorbei.

Als die beiden vorbei waren, ließ man ihn los, und der CIA-Mann hatte die Gelegenheit, sich seinen Retter anzusehen.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, einer jungen Frau gegenüberzustehen. Vielmehr hatte er einen riesigen Berg von Mann erwartet, der ihn derart gegen die Mauer geschubst hatte. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht sonderlich viel von ihr ausmachen... sie war kleiner als er, war von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet und hatte lange, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundene Haare.

„Danke!" meinte er leise und erhielt einen bösen Blick als Antwort.

Die Frau schob sich an ihm vorbei und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Sie lugte erneut um die Ecke und verschwand dann dahinter, Clay dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Eigentlich war er gekommen, um dieses Waffennest auszuräuchern. Die Frau auf der Aufnahme, die Harm gemacht hatte, redete zwar nicht mehr sehr deutlich, aber sie hatten herausfinden können, wo das ganze stattfinden sollte.

Der Wutausbruch des Admirals war durch pures Glück bei ihm gelandet. Irgendein Mitarbeiter hatte wohl genug Angst vor dem kampferprobten Ex-SEAL gekriegt, um ihn auf sein Handy durchzustellen.

Der JAG hatte ihm mal wieder mit dem Tod gedroht, bevor Webb herausfand, was überhaupt los war. Harm hatte in seiner Email sehr klar gemacht, dass er mit der ganzen Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, wusste der Teufel, warum.

Und nun konnte er mal wieder Rabb aus dem Schlamassel helfen.

In das er ihn überhaupt er hineinmanövriert hatte...

**Same time**

**In Harm's Zelle**

Er musste zwischendurch eingeschlafen sein. Sonst hätte er sicher mitgekriegt, warum er auf dem wackeligen Stuhl saß, beide Arme über seinem Kopf gefesselt, und mit einer Kette an einer Art Flaschenzug befestigt.

Nachdem die Frau gegangen war, hatten die Männer einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über ihm ausgeleert und waren recht zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion gewesen.

Irgendwie war er hustend und fluchend auf dem Lehmfußboden gelandet und sah nun dementsprechend aus. Seitdem saß er alleine in der Zelle und verfluchte Webb, malte sich aus, wie er dem CIA-Agenten eine verpasste, sollte er hier wieder herauskommen.

Genervt schloss er die Augen. Wenn er hier raus kam, würde er sich Kopf voran in Papierkram stürzen und froh sein, nie wieder ein Abenteuer bestehen zu müssen.

Der Tag hatte doch eigentlich so gut angefangen, vor allem, wenn man davon ausging, dass Cara und er mal wieder in einem einzigen Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen aufgewacht waren. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie es war, neben jemandem aufzuwachen. Wenigstens hatte er sie diesmal nicht mit reingezogen...

Als sich die Tür mit einem Knarren öffnete sah er erschrocken hoch.

„Natasha." Eigentlich hätte er sich doch denken können, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Die Frau schenkte ihm ein verächtliches Grinsen.

„Daniel... ach nein, das vergesse ich immer wieder: Commander Harmon Rabb."

Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass sie wusste, wer er wirklich war. Früher oder später hatten das alle, die ihn umbringen wollten herausgefunden.

Sie klappte gerade ein Messer auseinander und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sollte ihm nicht einmal ein schneller Tod vergönnt sein?

Als sie jedoch an ihm vorbeilief, schaute er erst einmal ziemlich blöd und ließ die Luft, die er angehalten hatte langsam wieder aus seiner Lunge entweichen.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er nach oben gerissen, während die Kette mit einem metallischen Kreischen über die Rollen des Flaschenzugs lief, den Natasha gerade bediente. Schließlich musste er fast auf den Zehenspitzen stehen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Natasha wandte sich dem Ex-Piloten wieder zu, immer noch dasselbe Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie ließ die Rückseite ihrer Klinge langsam über die Wange des Mannes fahren, seine Bartstoppeln machten ein kratzendes Geräusch.

Er schluckte, als das kühle Metall über seinen Hals fuhr.

„Natasha... ich..."

„Shh. Nicht reden. Sie haben genug geredet, Commander", meinte sie und schnitt den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes ab. Die restlichen Knöpfe folgten in kurzem Abstand. Schließlich hing das Hemd offen an ihm herab. Sie ließ die Klinge auf dem weißen Stoff seines T-Shirts über seinen Bauch wieder nach oben wandern und begann schließlich, das Shirt von oben bis unten aufzuschlitzen.

„Nat..."

Ein Schrei entfuhr ihm, als sie die Klinge mit einem kurzen Ruck über seine Brust zog. Ein zehn Zentimeter langer, blutroter Faden entstand, haarfein und nicht tief, aber er tat seine Wirkung.

Wollte er nicht jetzt schon ernsthaft verletzt werden, musste er still sein.

Die Rückseite der Klinge schlängelte sich durch seine Brustbehaarung über seine Bauchmuskeln nach unten. Am Bund seiner Hose hielt sie an. Das Hemd und T-Shirt steckten immer noch ordentlich darin, auch wenn sie offen und aufgeschlitzt waren.

„Sie hatten am Freitag ihren Spaß. Jetzt bin ich dran mit spielen...", meinte sie, während sie ihm den Stoff aus der Hose zog und das T-Shirt nun komplett zerriss.

Sie hielt sich nicht einmal damit auf, die Schnalle des Gürtels zu öffnen. Auch das erledigte die Klinge für sie.

Harm, der erstarrt ihr Gesicht beobachtete musste feststellen, dass sie sich mit der Zuge über die Lippen fuhr, als sie den Knopf erreichte.

Er schloss die Augen.

„Messer weg!"

Der Ex-Pilot glaubte, seine Sinne würden ihm einen Streich spielen. Nein, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass dem der Fall war. Nie im Leben hatte seine Partnerin das gerade gesagt. Sie wäre nie an den Wachen vorbeigekommen!

Seine Phantasie spielte ihm Streiche und gaukelte ihm eine Rettung vor, die es nicht geben konnte.

Trotzdem spürte er auf einmal die Spitze des Messers, das ihn gerade noch mehr oder weniger gestreichelt hatte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Bauch drücken.

„Ich könnte ihn sofort aufschlitzen..."

Und Harm bezweifelte, dass man dann noch viel für ihn tun konnte. Er öffnete seine Augen, und war erstaunt, dort wirklich Cara McLachlan mit einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer neben einem absolut verdatterten, und wie es schien unbewaffneten Clayton Webb stehen zu sehen.

„Cara..."

Die Spitze drückte sich stärker in seine Haut, während sich seine Peinigerin so nahe es ging an ihn drückte. Scheinbar war es ihm immer noch nicht erlaubt, zu sprechen.

„Legen sie ihre Waffe weg, oder wollen sie diesen hübschen Mann hier treffen?" forderte Natasha inzwischen und erhielt einen arroganten, kalten Blick als Antwort.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen", bellte Cara.

Ein kreisrunder roter Fleck erschien auf Natashas Stirn, noch ehe Harm das Husten des Schalldämpfers richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Das Messer fiel ihr harmlos aus der Hand, als sie nach hinten kippte und in sich zusammenbrach.

Der Ex-Pilot sah fassungslos auf die Leiche zu seinen Füßen, während Cara einem immer noch verdutzten Clay seine Waffe wieder in die Hand drückte und ihn anwies, Harm herunter zu lassen. Der CIA-Agent war immer noch so überrascht von dem Ausgang dieser Geschichte, dass er folgsam tat, was sie von ihm verlangte, und ihr anschließend dabei half, Harm's gefesselte Arme zu befreien.

Dieser rieb sich seine wunden Handgelenke und sah seine beiden Retter immer noch verwundert an.

Cara hingegen warf ihrem Partner einen bösen Blick zu.

„Warum hat man mich nicht einbezogen?"

„Das frage ich mich langsam auch", meinte Clay. Er hatte immer gedacht, Sarah MacKenzie wäre eine der toughesten Frauen, die er je kennengelernt hatte. Aber das hier... es war, als würde man Rambo mit den sieben Zwergen vergleichen.

„Ich wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen... nach Palmer..."

Zu Harm's Verblüffung hörte sie ihm auf einmal nicht mehr zu. Ihr Kopf schoss herum, mit einem Satz war sie an der Tür.

Die bewaffnete Wache draußen hatte wohl irgendetwas gehört und wunderte sich nun umso mehr, als ihm die Tür der Zelle gegen den Kopf geknallt wurde.

Cara riss die Tür eine Sekunde später wieder auf, zog den Mann am Lauf seines Gewehrs in den Raum und rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Er ging ohne ein Geräusch zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Die beiden Männer im Raum starrten sie immer noch an, als sie der Wache die Waffe abnahm und sie Harm zuwarf.

„Man sollte nicht einen Anwalt und einen Schreibtischhengst vom State-Department mit etwas betrauen, wofür man einen Krieger braucht", meinte sie mit einem ihrer selbstbewusst-arroganten Blicken.

Harm und Clay wandten ihre Augen nicht ab. In dem Raum war es hell genug für den CIA-Agenten, um endlich mal einen genaueren Blick auf diese Frau, die, wie es allen Anschein hatte Rabb's Partnerin war zu werfen.

Doch auch der Anwalt hatte so einen Anblick nicht erwartet.

Seine kleine, zierliche Partnerin mit dem scharfen Verstand, dem Faible für Ketchup und der offensichtlichen Abneigung gegen Spinnen stand vor ihm und er erkannte sie fast nicht wieder.

Ihre Füße stecken in schweren Stiefeln, ihr Körper in einem hautengen, matt-schwarzen Material, über Brust, Bauch und Rücken zogen sich Panzerplatten. Noch nie hatte er einen derartigen Kampfanzug gesehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie Handschuhe trug.

Sie schien sehr genau zu wissen, was sie tat... und hatte noch nicht einmal eine eigene Waffe dabei. Das Ding mit dem Schalldämpfer gehörte offensichtlich Clay.

„Okay, Gentlemen, machen wir, dass wir hier rauskommen!"

Die beiden Männer fuhren erschrocken hoch.

Der schwierige Teil dieser Aktion stand noch vor ihnen.

**Same time**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

A.J. wanderte nervös in dem Poolhaus umher. Er wusste zwar durchaus, was Cara konnte, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Rabb nicht schon langte tot war.

Genervt schnappte er sich die Fernbedienung des kleinen Fernsehers in seinem Schlafzimmer und schaltete die Nachrichten ein. Erschrocken erkannte er auf ZNN das Bild seines Anwaltes. Wie hatten diese Aasgeier schon wieder mitgekriegt, was sich hier abspielte? Kurz hoffte er, dass es sich um irgendeinen anderen Stunt handelte, den sein Senioranwalt irgendwann einmal abgezogen hatte, wusste aber, dass das vergebene Liebesmüh war.

Stuart Dunston stand mit seinem Mikro in der Hand in irgendeiner Seitenstraße und berichtete über die Entführung des Navy-Anwaltes.

Der Admiral schaltete das Gerät wieder aus und griff stattdessen nach dem Telefonhörer.

„Ich brauche eine Verbindung in die Vereinigten Staaten. Nach LaJolla."

Rabb's Mutter sollte nicht schon wieder aus dem Fernsehen erfahren müssen, was mit ihrem einzigen Kind geschehen war.

Als er fünf Minuten später seine Verbindung hatte, war es jedoch offensichtlich, dass Trish Burnett die Nachrichten bereits gesehen hatte. Er konnte hören, dass sie geweint hatte, es wahrscheinlich immer noch tat, und sich nun für die Botschaft des Admirals zusammenriss.

„Mrs. Burnett. Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte schon früher daran denken sollen, sie anzurufen..."

„Wie stehen seine Chancen? Sollte Lösegeld gefordert werden..." Die Frau schluckte kurz. Sie und Frank würden alles Geld der Welt hergeben, um dafür zu sorgen, dass es Harm gut ging.

„Bisher kam noch keine Forderung. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sich so lange in den Fängen dieser Vollidioten befindet wird. Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit Harm's Partnerin an!" A.J. hielt die Luft an. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.

Am anderen Ende der Welt machte sich Trish nun hingegen wieder Hoffnung. Seine Partnerin... Harm hatte genug von Mac erzählt, dass sie sich sicher war, es würde dieser Frau gelingen, ihren Jungen aus den Händen der Entführer zu befreien...

**Location unknown**

Wieder blieb Clayton Webb die Luft weg, als ihn Rabb's Partnerin unsanft gegen eine Mauer drückte. Nur wenige Sekunden später liefen lautlos ein paar Männer an ihnen vorbei. Harm und Clay hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben, verstehen zu wollen, wie sie so genau wusste, wann und wo einer dieser Waffenschieber auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde.

Cara vor ihnen schob sich katzenhaft um die nächste Ecke und lief geduckt zur nächsten Deckungsmöglichkeit. Den beiden Männern schmerzen inzwischen alle Muskeln, bei Harm hatten sich noch dazu Kopfschmerzen eingestellt, und sein Nacken tat da, wo der Kerl seinen Ellbogen platziert hatte entsetzlich weh. Den kleinen Schnitt auf seiner Brust nicht zu vergessen, der sich einstweilen entschlossen hatte, zu brennen..

Der Anwalt biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte seiner Partnerin, das Maschinengewehr, das sie der Wache abgenommen hatten fest im Griff.

Beim Atrium angekommen, mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass sich ihre Flucht alles andere als leicht erweisen würde. In der Mitte des Innenhofes wurden Waffenkisten gestapelt, alle paar Minuten kamen neue dazu. Scheinbar hatten sie hier gerade eine neue Lieferung erhalten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Clay ging neben den beiden Anwälten in die Hocke und hielt sich mit einer Hand seine Rippen, die Cara durch ihre groben Gegen-die-Wand-Aktionen ziemlich malträtiert hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurück gehen und es auf einem anderen Weg versuchen", flüsterte Harm zurück und wartete auf Cara's Antwort. Diese war jedoch vollauf damit beschäftigt, den Irakis beim Herbeischleppen ihrer Kisten zuzusehen.

„Cara…" Harm zog an ihrem Arm und handelte sich gleich darauf einen bösen Blick ein. Sie wandte ihre Augen wieder nach vorne und studierte weiter die Männer.

„Cara, wir müssen hier weg!" flüsterte der Ex-Pilot und zog erneut an ihrem Arm.

Seine Partnerin wandte sich mit einem genervten Seufzen um. Menschen.

„Ich versuche hier gerade herauszufinden, mit wie vielen wir es zu tun haben, Commander! Und falls es ihnen entgangen ist: Das hier ist der einzige Weg raus." Ohne weitere Erklärung drehte sie sich wieder um. Harm und Clay warfen sich eine hilflosen Blick zu.

„Gott, verdammt, wo kriegen die immer so viele Helfer her", knurrte die junge Frau vor ihnen schließlich und begann, ihre Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Ein gerissener Schnürsenkel hatte beinahe einmal dazu geführt, dass sie sich mitten in einem Auftrag das Bein gebrochen hatte. Umso genauer inspizierte sie ihre Stiefel und zog alles noch einmal fest. Kurz überlegte sie, dass es wohl besser gewesen wäre, sie hätte ihren Helm mitgenommen.

„Was wird das hier, wenn's fertig ist?" Der CIA-Agent wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Cara warf ihm und Harm einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Der einzige Weg nach draußen führt diesen Gang entlang. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir raus kommen."

Sie wollte sich gerade erheben, als Harm ein drittes Mal nach ihrem Arm griff. Ein paar erstaunte blaue Augen blickten sie schließlich an, als sie ihn mühelos von sich schob.

„Ich kann ihnen doch wenigstens helfen... oder wir gehen zurück und warten, bis sich der Verkehr hier beruhigt hat..." Alles, um sie von dieser Schnapsidee abzubringen!

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, diese Situation braucht einen Krieger. Sieht so aus, als würden sie nun herausfinden, was es mit dieser Kriegerin auf sich hat, Mensch..." Cara schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und auf das Atrium zuhielt.

„Me...?"

Harm kam ebenso wenig wie Clay dazu, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Statt dessen wurden sie beide nun Zeugen davon, weshalb man Cara McLachlan am besten nicht in die Quere kam, wenn sie wütend war.

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

„Sir? Der Polizeichef wäre nun da."

A.J. hatte beschlossen, dass er nur Zeit verschwenden würde, wenn er stumpfsinnig Furchen in den Boden seines Schlafzimmers lief und war nun mehr denn je überzeugt, dass die Polizei hier Dreck am Stecken hatte, allen voran der hochgelobte Polizeichef.

Mustafa Moira trat hinter dem Private in das Vorzimmer des Poolhauses und sah sich etwas unbehaglich um. Der Admiral jedoch saß auf der Couch, eine Kanne Kaffee und zwei Tassen standen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Moira setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Admiral Chegwidden..."

„Ah, Mr. Moira. Kommen sie doch herein und leisten sie mir Gesellschaft!" A.J. winkte den jungen Private nach draußen und setzte den nettesten Ton, zu dem er fähig war auf. Der ältere Mann ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder und griff nach der Tasse, die ihm der Admiral gerade einschenkte.

„Haben sie schon etwas von ihrem Mann gehört?" fragte er schließlich, als der JAG nichts weiter sagte.

Chegwidden schüttelte mit dem Kopf und tat sein bestes, seine Abneigung gegen diesen Mann zu verbergen.

„Nein. Und darüber wollte ich auch nicht mit ihnen reden. Vielmehr geht es um den ermordeten Mann vom Verteidigungsministerium."

Gespannt beobachtete er den Polizeichef, der jedoch keine Miene verzog.

„Was sollte ich darüber wissen, außer, dass seinetwegen die Straße gesperrt war?"

A.J. starrte den Iraker an.

„Die Marines sind ihren Leuten in einen Hinterhalt gefolgt, wo man den Mann ermordet hat."

Moira stellte seine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch.

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

„Nun ja, sehen sie sich das ganze auf einer Landkarte an und sie werden mir zustimmen. Was ich nun wissen will, ist, warum die irakische Polizei bei so etwas mitspielt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie auch heute Vormittag gelaufen sind wie die Hasen, als mein Anwalt entführt wurde."

A.J. nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Tasse. Er hatte sich über Mustafa Moira informiert. Früher war er Soldat gewesen, bis ihm im ersten Golfkrieg das mit seiner Hand passiert war. Über Verwandte wusste man nichts, und wie er Chef der Polizei geworden war lag auch irgendwie im Dunklen.

Wieder etwas, das Saiyajins sicher besser gehandhabt hätten.

Ein leises Klicken ließ den Admiral hochschrecken. Erschrocken blickte er in die Mündung einer Pistole, als Moira knurrte: „Warum sollten meine Landsleute für einen Amerikaner ihren Kopf hinhalten?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Location unknown**

Sie spazierte seelenruhig mit den Händen auf der Hüfte in das Atrium und wartete, bis sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Männer hatte. Sogar diejenigen, die die Kisten hereinschleppten hielten an und sahen verwundert auf die Frau im hautengen, schwarzen Anzug.

Harm versuchte, aufzuspringen, wurde jedoch von Clay zurückgehalten. Es reichte schon, wenn sich diese Verrückte da draußen in den sicheren Tod begab.

Die Männer in dem Lichthof begannen miteinander zu tuscheln. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte, schließlich stand nicht jeden Tag eine unbekannte Frau bei ihnen herum, sah ihnen beim Kistentransport zu und schien keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben, dass man sie sah.

Bis sie schließlich von einem der Iraker, die vormittags bei der Entführung dabei gewesen war erkannt wurde.

„Das ist die Anwältin!" brüllte er auf arabisch. Die Männer stellten sich schließlich im Kreis um die Saiyajin herum auf und schienen immer noch nicht zu wissen, was sie denn nun machen sollten.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sich niemand bewegte. Die Männer im Atrium wurden ungeduldig, während Harm und Clay sich in ihrem Versteck wunderten, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Cara stand immer noch unbeweglich in der Mitte der Iraker und sah sich mit einem beinahe amüsierten Blick um.

„Okay, Jungs, so geht das nicht", meinte sie schließlich mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck in der Muttersprache der Männer.

„Was willst du hier überhaupt?" brüllte schließlich einer von ihnen und erhielt ein Grinsen als Antwort. Die Männer gaben langsam ihren Sicherheitsabstand auf und näherten sich der Saiyajin, die momentan noch nicht als erste zuschlagen wollte.

„Abholen, was mir gehört." Naja, mehr oder weniger. Seit wann sie Besitzansprüche auf Harm anmeldete musste sie später noch mal herausfinden.

„Was sollte dir hier schon gehören? Euch Amerikanern gehört hier gar nichts, auch wenn ihr gerne so tut."

„Ich rede auch nicht von eurem Land, oder den Waffen hier. Ist mir scheißegal, was ihr damit macht. Aber der Stunt von heute morgen ist mir nicht egal..."

Die Männer kamen immer näher, mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass die Frau vor ihnen nicht ganz dicht war.

Auch Harm und Clay sahen verwundert dabei zu, wie sich Cara mit den Irakern unterhielt. Wollte sie sie hier herausreden, oder was?

Der Kerl, den sie erkannt hatte griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Willst wohl deinem Freund Gesellschaft leisten?"

Cara ließ ihren Blick über seine Hand auf ihrem Arm wandern, ihr Ausdruck mittlerweile konzentriert und ernst. Schließlich sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich dachte eher daran, mit ihm von hier zu verschwinden."

Der Iraki wollte antworten, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu. Ihre flache Hand machte mit einer derartigen Kraft Kontakt mit seiner Brust, dass es ihn die paar Meter zur Wand durch die Luft schleuderte. Mit einem Krachen landete er an der Mauer, die das Atrium umgab und rutschte mit einem Stöhnen daran herunter.

Sie hatte drei weitere Männer mit Tritten und Schlägen ausgeschaltete, bevor die anderen überhaupt reagieren konnten.

Dann jedoch kam Leben in die Meute, und sie stürzten sich auf die wehrhafte Anwältin, die nur zu gerne von ihren Fähigkeiten Gebrauch machte.

Der Anwalt und der CIA-Agent saßen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in ihrem Versteck und sahen dem Spektakel ungläubig zu.

„Okay, woher haben sie diesen Anzug, und warum trägt ihn meine Partnerin?" flüsterte Harm. Es musste der Anzug sein. Hydraulische Muskelverstärker oder sowas. Nie im Leben konnte seine zierliche Partnerin einen Mann, der dreimal so schwer war wie sie über diese Entfernung schleudern...

„Sie hatte dieses Ding schon an, als sie über mich gestolpert ist", zuckte Clay mit den Schultern. Die Navy musste wohl hinter dem Rücken der Regierung an diesem Anzug gearbeitet haben. Verständlich. Er würde auch mit allen Mitteln geheim halten wollen, dass er diese Technologie hatte...

Die junge Frau schien zumindest in ihrem Element zu sein. Nahkampf in hundertprozentiger Perfektion. Gerade eben hatte sie noch einen ihrer Gegner gegen die Waffenkisten geworfen, da wandte sie sich auch schon dem Nächsten zu, die behandschuhten Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Webb sah ihr fasziniert zu. Es war offensichtlich, weshalb der Admiral versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Anwältin mit einzubeziehen.

Harm's Augen hingegen weiteten sich panisch. Genau deswegen hatte er sie aus allem heraushalten wollen. Die Kisten, gegen die sie den Kerl geworfen hatte waren aufgesprungen, und einer der Männer griff nach einer der Waffen, schob das Magazin hinein...

Ehe ihn der CIA-Agent aufhalten konnte, war er aufgesprungen.

„CARA!"

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

„Wir sind hier in einem Stützpunkt voller Marines. Sie können unmöglich entkommen." A.J. lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

Moira warf ihm einen gelassenen Blick zu.

„Oh, ein Admiral mit einer Waffe am Kopf dürfte für ihre Soldaten genug Grund sein, mich durchzulassen. Allerdings habe ich momentan keinerlei Absicht, ihre Gastfreundschaft schon aufzugeben."

Mit seiner verkrüppelten Hand griff er nach der Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck. Seine Rechte hielt weiterhin die Waffe auf den JAG gerichtet.

A.J. sah den älteren Mann verwirrt an. Wieso wollte er denn unbedingt hier bleiben? Schließlich befand er sich hier im Gebiet seines Gegners. Nicht gerade gute Voraussetzungen.

Andererseits würde er sich sicher auch nicht darüber beschweren, noch ein wenig länger zu bleiben.

Vielleicht war ja einer der Soldaten so schlau, nach dem Admiral im Poolhaus zu sehen. Irgendetwas würde sich schon ergeben. Und wenn er Zeit schinden musste, bis Cara mit ihrer Harm-Rettungsaktion fertig war, um eine A.J.-Chegwidden-Rettungsaktion zu starten...

Äußerlich gelassen griff auch der JAG nach seiner Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck.

„Ich schätze mal, ich weiß, wen ich für die Entführung meines Anwalts verantwortlich machen kann", meinte er schließlich mit einem Blick auf den Polizeichef, der ihm mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen antwortete.

**Location unknown**

Sein Schrei veranlasste Cara, ihre Bewegungen zu beschleunigen. Was auch immer Harm's Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, sie wollte diesem Etwas sicher nicht im Weg stehen.

Der Mann, den sie gerade noch gepackt hatte, sah erstaunt auf seine Brust, als die Kugeln des Maschinengewehrs dort einschlugen und er tot in sich zusammenbrach. Der Schütze sah allerdings nicht intelligenter aus der Wäsche. Sein Ziel hatte gerade eben noch direkt vor ihm gestanden, und nun war es wie im Nichts verschwunden.

Clay zog Harm wieder in ihre Deckung zurück, froh, dass sich niemand wirklich um sie zu kümmern schien. Langsam begann sich der Bundesagent zu fragen, ob das wirklich alles nur am Anzug lag.

Einige Männer sahen sich verdutzt um. Andere schnappten sich ebenfalls Waffen und machten sie gebrauchsfertig. Bis auf das Klicken der Gewehre war es auf einmal totenstill im dem Lichthof.

Cara hingegen landete geräuschlos hinter dem Schützen und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jemanden von hinten erschießen wollen... wie feige!"

Er fuhr erschrocken herum, kreidebleich im Gesicht. Ein schneidendes Geräusch durchfuhr den Raum, und der Kerl machte den erstauntesten Gesichtsausdruck seines Lebens, bevor er starb. Cara's Hand war direkt durch seine Brust gefahren und sah nun auf seiner Rückseite wieder heraus. Langsam hob sie ihre Handfläche, und blickte in die erstarrten, geschockten Gesichter der umstehenden Männer.

„Genug gespielt."

Die Luft roch mit einem Mal nach starker Elektrizität, um die Frau herum zuckten kleine Blitze. Vor ihr hoben einige der Iraker ihre Waffen, bereit auf sie zu feuern. Dazu sollte es jedoch nie kommen.

Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl fuhr aus ihrer Hand, radierte jene Männer aus und hinterließ einen kreisrunden, rauchenden Tunnel in der Südseite des Gebäudes.

Die übrigen Männer sahen sie verwundert an. Sie blickte noch einmal wütend in die Runde, bevor sie die Leiche von ihrem Arm streifte. Der Handschuh blieb an einer Rippe hängen und ihre bloße Hand kam zum Vorschein, rot vom Blut ihres Opfers.

„Lauft, meine Häschen!"

Und tatsächlich nahmen die Männer ihre Beine in die Hand.

Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht der Saiyajin.

Jagdzeit.

Webb krallte seine Finger immer noch in Harm's Arm. Der Anwalt starrte mit offenem Mund auf seine Partnerin.

Erneut schoss einer dieser Blitze aus ihrer nun nackten Hand, wieder blieb von einem Iraker nur ein Häufchen Asche übrig.

Nie im Leben war der Anzug für die Art des Kampfes verantwortlich.

Aber alle anderen Erklärungen hörten sich zu seltsam an, um auch nur daran zu denken.

Harm schauderte.

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viel gesehen, aber das hier... war ein Massaker. Angerichtet von der Frau, die für ihn beinahe gestorben war.

Er wusste, dass sie Expertin im Nahkampf war, schließlich trug sie sicher nicht umsonst die entsprechenden Abzeichen. Nie jedoch hätte er sie mit derartiger Brutalität und Mordlust in Verbindung gebracht. Es schien ihr beinahe Spaß zu machen, diese Männer da draußen umzubringen.

„Was tust du da?" flüsterte er geschockt. Er wollte seine Augen abwenden und konnte doch nicht anders, als dabei zuzusehen.

Als hätte sie ihn gehört, hielt Cara in ihrer Bewegung inne. Ihre grünen Augen fanden seine ozeanblauen und lasen die Bestürzung darin.

Beinahe angewidert von sich selbst ließ sie ihren aktuellen Gegner auf den Boden fallen. Der Mann kroch auf allen Vieren aus dem Atrium und machte, dass er davonkam.

Bewegungslos blieb sie in der Mitte des vom Scheinwerferlicht erhellten Lichthofes stehen, ließ ihre Arme hängen und versuchte, ihren Blick von ihrem Partner abzuwenden.

Es gelang ihr nicht, statt dessen bekam sie aus erster Hand jede Emotion, die sich auf seinem Gesicht abspielte mit. Und sie kam nicht gut weg dabei.

Nie im Leben hätte er so etwas miterleben sollen.

Niemals...

Mit einem Mal straffte sie ihre Gestalt, weiterhin ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

Eine Saiyajin schämte sich nicht für das, was sie war.

_Schäme dich niemals für das, was du bist!_

Um sie herum war es totenstill. Die Männer waren aus dem Gebäude geflüchtet.

Clay wagte sich als erster aus ihrer Deckung hervor und machte mutig ein paar Schritte. Harm folgte ihm, sein Gewehr fest in der Hand.

Der CIA-Agent war auch der Erste, der gegenüber der Anwältin seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Was zur Hölle sind sie?"

Cara brach erst jetzt ihren Blickkontakt mit ihrem Partner und sah und die warmen braunen Augen des Spions.

„Wenn wir hier heil raus sind, werde ich ihnen die Geschichte von einem Mann namens Vegeta erzählen", meinte sie sanft und wandte sich von den beiden Männern ab.

Die beiden tauschten einen hilflosen Blick aus, bevor sie der jungen Frau in Richtung Ausgang folgten.

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

„Oh, das mit ihrem Anwalt war nicht meine Schuld, sondern allein seine eigene. Er sollte in irgendwelchen Bars nicht irakische Frauen unter falschem Namen ansprechen." Mustafa Moira stellte seine Teetasse wieder auf den Tisch. Irgendetwas musste ihm einfallen, um hier heil herauszukommen. Als die Marines bei ihm aufgetaucht waren, konnte er ja schlecht nicht mit ihnen gehen. Das hätte noch verdächtiger ausgesehen als wenn er wie jetzt mit dem Admiral Tee trank.

„Ich werde Webb umbringen", kam der gemurmelte Kommentar des Admirals. Der Polizeichef sah erstaunt auf.

„Was haben sie gerade gesagt?"

„Nichts." Und eigentlich konnte er dem CIA-Agenten nicht wirklich etwas vorwerfen. Er hatte es Rabb überlassen, sich zu entscheiden, und keinen Befehl daraus gemacht. Rabb war mal wieder selbst schuld an der Misere, in die er sich gebracht hatte.

„Ich schätze mal, die Frau, die er angemacht hat, bedeutet ihnen ziemlich viel", wechselte A.J. hingegen das Thema. Vielleicht hatte es ja auch nur etwas mit dem Casanova-Verhalten seines Senioranwaltes und der gekränkten Ehre eines irakischen Mannes zu tun. Dann musste er zumindest Webb nicht umbringen und damit seine Karriere gefährden. Es reichte, wenn er Rabb dafür umbrachte, dass er seine Hosen nicht anbehalten konnte.

Moira hingegen lief dunkelrot an und schnaufte wütend.

„Würden sie IHRE Tochter diesem Mann anvertrauen!"

A.J. sah ihn verwundert an. Eine Tochter also? Soviel zu den Nachforschungen der Amerikaner. Klopapier war mehr wert.

„Würden sie!" bohrte der Iraker nach.

A.J. dachte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er Francesca Harm jederzeit anvertrauen konnte. Und was die Sache mit den Hosen betraf... da hatte er bei seiner Tochter so überhaupt nichts zu melden...

Allerdings galt es auch, einen wütenden Irren mit einer Waffe zu besänftigen.

„Ich denke nicht...", meinte er leise und stellte auch seine Teetasse wieder auf den Tisch.

„Das ist das Schlimme an der heutigen Jugend. Sie ist verdorben von der westlichen Kultur. Kaum kommt jemand herein, der aussieht wie ein Filmstar und einem schöne Augen macht, vergessen sie ihr Gehirn und verraten ihnen alles, wonach sie fragen..." Moira starrte immer noch wütend vor sich hin und schien gar nicht gemerkt zu haben, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

A.J. beschloss, nichts zu sagen. Scheinbar hatte der Commander Erfolg mit seiner Mission für Webb gehabt und musste dafür zahlen, dass er zuviel wusste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Location unknown**

Sie waren im Freien nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als schon wieder Schüsse neben ihnen einschlugen. Sie rannten zurück in die Deckung des Einganges.

Harm sah sich in der Gegend um und entdeckte den Hubschrauber, mit dem die Waffenkisten scheinbar transportiert worden waren, und der nun verlassen ein paar hundert Meter weiter entfernt stand.

Mit ein bisschen Glück kriegte er ihn vom Boden hoch und sie konnten fliehen... auch wenn er das noch nie gemacht hatte. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, immerhin war er eine F-14 gewohnt, und die Dinger waren alles andere als leicht zu fliegen.

Auch Cara hatte den Helikopter entdeckt und schnell einige Entscheidungen getroffen. Harm packte seine Waffe fester, als sie ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Auch der CIA-Agent machte sich bereit, auf die Schützen, die sich auf dem Dach versteckten zu feuern.

Die Schüsse um sie herum hörten kurzzeitig auf.

Die Saiyajin sprang auf und schubste Harm vor sich her ins Freie.

„Bewegung!"

Die drei sprinteten in Richtung Hubschrauber, während sie gleichzeitig in Richtung Dach feuerten. Harm ging neben dem Hubschrauber in Deckung. Kugeln bohrten sich vor ihnen in den Boden und Sand spritzte hoch.

Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Anwälte, das Clay fehlte.

Er musste gestolpert sein, oder eine Kugel hatte ihn getroffen. Jedenfalls humpelte er so schnell es ging zurück zum Eingang.

„Na großartig." Cara knirschte mit den Zähnen und streckte wieder einen Arm gerade vor sich aus, die Handfläche auf das Haus gerichtet. Die Erde um sie herum begann zu beben, ihre Füße in den schweren Stiefeln sanken einige Zentimeter in den nachgebenden Untergrund. Ein Donnern erschütterte die Luft.

Das einzige, was Harm aus seiner Position zu sehen bekam war ein weiterer gleißend heller Strahl, der knapp über das Dach hinwegfegte.

Die Schützen hörten augenblicklich auf zu feuern.

Clay hingegen dachte, ein Zug würde ihn überrollen, als Rabb's Partnerin gegen ihn krachte und ihn unter den Armen packte, sich von der Steinmauer abstieß und mit sich in Richtung Hubschrauber riss. Unsanft beförderte sie den CIA-Agenten hinter die Pilotensitze auf die Ladefläche und stöhnte leise, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Der Kevlaranzug mochte kugelsicher sein. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass es nicht weh tat, wenn man getroffen wurde.

Wieder schlugen Kugeln um sie herum ein. Harm drückte sich noch enger an den Helikopter, Clay ging im Innenraum in Deckung, und versuchte gleichzeitig, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Mir reicht's jetzt!"

Cara stand vor dem Fluggerät, ungeachtet der Kugeln, die um sie herum den Sand aufwirbelten. Eine Patrone zischte an ihrem Ohr vorbei und hinterließ ein feines Spinnwebenmuster in der Frontscheibe des Hubschraubers.

Ein Erdstoß brachte Rabb ins Wanken. Wieder grollte Donner direkt über ihnen. Die Luft begann sich wieder statisch aufzuladen, kleine gelbe Blitze zuckten um den Körper seiner Partnerin.

Diese stemmte gerade in Schrittstellung ihre Beine in den Boden, beide Arme vor sich gestreckt. Die Handgelenke berührten sich mit einem elektrischen Knistern, als sie ihre Handflächen erneut auf das Haus richtete.

Eine Kugel prallte von ihrer Schulterpanzerung ab und bohrte sich neben ihr in den Sand.

„Cara!" Harm sah kurz aus seiner Deckung hervor und versuchte, nach ihr zu greifen. Sie würde noch erschossen, wenn sie weiter Freiheitsstatue spielte.

Eine Druckwelle schob ihn nach hinten. Ein weiteres Mal bebte unter ihren Füßen die Erde, donnerte es über ihnen.

Der Anwalt musste sich am Hubschrauber festhalten, wollte er nicht umgeworfen werden. Sein Gewehr hatte er fallen lassen. Aber so, wie gerade eben sein ganzer Körper zitterte, hätte er ohnehin nichts getroffen.

Seine Partnerin war von einer goldenen Aura eingehüllt, blonde Haare flogen um ihren Kopf. Zwischen ihren beiden Händen bildete sich eine dieser Energiekugeln.

Er konnte hören, wie sie mit den Zähnen knirschte und sich dagegen stemmte. Trotzdem rutschten ihre Beine ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten.

Schließlich schoss sie das Gebilde mit einem Schrei ab.

Harm und Clay sahen beide mit offenem Mund zu, wie das Geschoss unaufhaltsam auf das Gebäude zuraste.

Für Cara hingegen war der Fall erledigt. Als das Haus explodierte und die beiden Männer wieder in Deckung gingen, hatte sie sich umgedreht und marschierte seelenruhig auf eine der Türen des Hubschraubers zu.

Rabb beobachtete geschockt, wie sich die blonden Haare wieder schwarz färbten, bevor sie sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischte und den Helm, den sie zur Kommunikation in dem Fluggerät brauchen würde aufsetzte.

Als sie ihm den zweiten reichte, merkte Harm erneut, wie sehr seine sonst so ruhigen Hände zitterten.

„Ich kann ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall fliegen", rief er gegen den Lärm, den die Explosion verursacht hatte an und erhielt einen der seltsamen Blicke seiner Partnerin.

„Ich habe ihnen schon damals in ihrem Schlafzimmer gesagt, dass ich nicht zu den Fußtruppen gehöre, Harm", rief sie mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Was immer das auch bedeuten mochte, Harm war froh, dass er sich auf den Copilotensessel fallen lassen konnte. Cara neben ihm brachte den Hubschrauber mit geübt aussehenden Bewegungen auf Touren und hob schließlich butterweich ab.

„Das stand nicht in ihrer Akte", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Clay hinter ihnen schien sich trotzdem angesprochen zu fühlen.

„Ich glaube, in der Akte steht eine Menge nicht drin..."

Cara sagte nichts, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, den Hubschrauber zurück zum Stützpunkt zu bringen. Es war ohnehin nicht weit, und trotzdem wünschte sie sich mit einem Mal, der Weg würde länger dauern als 10 bis 15 Minuten.

Sie hatte eine Menge zu erklären... und keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte.

**1935 ZULU**

**Stützpunkt des USMC **

**Bagdad, Irak**

Mustafa Moira sah erstaunt auf, als er den Hubschrauber hörte. Er war nah, würde vielleicht sogar direkt vor dem Poolhaus heruntergehen.

„Aufstehen!" Mit einem Wink seiner Waffe bedeutete er Chegwidden, sich von dem Sofa zu erheben. Dann schob der Polizeichef den Admiral vor sich her durch die Eingangstür. Tatsächlich landete gerade ein Helikopter innerhalb der Befestigung des Stützpunktes, nicht weit von dem ehemaligen Poolhaus entfernt. Moira legte den Kopf schief. Der Hubschrauber sah fast so aus wie der, den sie für ihre Waffentransporte benutzten. Noch erstaunter blickte er drein, als er Harmon Rabb im Cockpit erkannte, ein unbekannter Mann saß hinten auf der Ladefläche.

Als der Helikopter aufsetzte, kamen vom Haupthaus Marines gelaufen, ein Arzt darunter.

Mustafa Moira hob seine Pistole an den Kopf seiner Geisel.

„Wie verdammt noch mal haben sie herausgefunden, wo er ist?"

A.J. biss sich auf die Lippen und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf das Cockpit. Harm hatte bemerkt, was los war und stieg langsam aus. Auch Webb ließ sich langsam aus dem Hubschrauber gleiten und verzog das Gesicht, als er auf seinem verletzten Bein landete.

Die Marines waren noch ein gutes Stück entfernt, kamen aber beständig näher.

Moira stieß seine Geisel vorwärts und fragte noch einmal: „Wie verflucht haben sie es rausgefunden!"

„Ihre Leute plaudern sehr gerne, vor allem, wenn man ihnen die Finger bricht...", ertönte eine sanfte Frauenstimme hinter ihm.

Erschrocken fuhr der Iraker herum, sah aber niemanden hinter sich stehen.

Wurde er jetzt auch noch verrückt?

Eine Sekunde später war er seine Waffe los, sah aber wieder niemanden dort stehen, wo er angenommen hatte, dass sich die Person befand.

„Aber der Fahrer ist tot! Verdammt noch mal, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht reden KANN!" brüllte er und drehte sich wieder um die eigene Achse.

„Ich habe ihr kleines Waffenschiebergeschäft trotzdem beendet", ertönte es wieder leise von der Seite, auf die er gerade nicht aufpasste. Als er dieses Mal herumfuhr stand dort die junge Anwältin.

Moira vergaß den Admiral, der immer noch neben ihm stand und ging auf die junge Frau los. Er mochte zwar keine Waffe mehr haben, aber einer Frau war er allemal noch überlegen. Er würde hier lebend herauskommen.

Sie entging seinem Griff durch einen einfachen Schritt auf die Seite. Der alte Mann wusste anschließend nicht, was ihn getroffen hatte, als er sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Boden wiederfand.

Alles, was er sah, war die wütende Frau, die nun auf ihn losging.

Die Marines, die mittlerweile in der Szene angelangt waren trauten jedoch ihren Augen auch nicht. Der Admiral höchstpersönlich rettete den Iraker vor dem Zorn der Frau, brutaler als nötig, wie die meisten fanden. Seine rechte Faust krachte schmerzhaft in die nicht von Panzerplatten geschützte Seite der Saiyajin, bevor seine linke ihr Kinn traf.

Cara stand schließlich vornüber gebeugt da und hielt sich die Rippen, während sie ihrem CO einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf. Eine Zeit lang starrten die beiden einander still in die Augen.

Dann richtete sich die Anwältin auf und ging ohne ein Wort in das Poolhaus.

A.J. warf einen Blick auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Iraker.

„Festnehmen!" meinte er schließlich zu den Marines, die immer noch etwas unschlüssig herumstanden.

Der Arzt kümmerte sich um Webb, der wie es schien einen Streifschuss abgekriegt hatte.

Harm ging langsam auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu.

A.J. empfing ihn mit einem Lächeln, das schnell erstarb, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Senioranwaltes sah. Von seinem derangierten Äußeren mal abgesehen schien ihm nicht viel zu fehlen, wenn man nach seinen Bewegungen urteilte.

Harm war leichenblass im Gesicht und hatte die Hände neben seinem Körper zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harm?"

Der sonst so toughe Jet-Jockey schüttelte nur langsam mit dem Kopf und ging an seinem CO vorbei hinein ins Poolhaus.

A.J. folgte ihm seufzend. Es bestand offensichtlich jede Menge Erklärungsbedarf. Cara hatte sich wohl nicht gerade von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt, als sie ihren Partner befreit hatte.

Als A.J. das Poolhaus betrat und über einen der Stiefel von Cara stolperte, stand sein Anwalt stocksteif vor der Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem er die letzten paar Tage geschlafen hatte. Im Inneren war die Dusche zu hören. Als Harm in die Knie ging, dachte der Admiral erst, ihm würde doch etwas fehlen. Dann jedoch sah er, dass der jüngere Mann etwas schwarzes vom Boden hochhob.

Harm ließ seine Finger über Einschläge und Kratzer auf der Panzerung gleiten. Warum war ihm nicht gleich am Anfang aufgefallen, wie benutzt dieser Anzug aussah?

Mit dem Kampfanzug in der Hand drehte er sich zu seinem CO um.

„Sie haben es gewusst."

A.J. lief die restliche Strecke auf seinen Senioranwalt zu und manövrierte ihn auf das Sofa. Ohne einen Widerstand ließ sich Harm auf die Couch drücken. Auf dem Tisch standen immer noch die beiden Teetassen, aus denen der Admiral und der nun ehemalige Polizeichef getrunken hatten.

„Sie haben es gewusst", wiederholte Harm, die Augen starr auf das Kleidungsstück auf seinem Schoß gerichtet.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" A.J. ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Ach, ganz nebenbei, Commander, ihre Partnerin ist eine Saiyajin?"

Harm sah nun endlich hoch, und seinem Vorgesetzten fragend in die Augen.

„Saiya...?"

A.J. seufzte. Scheinbar hatte sich Cara nicht die Mühe gemacht, irgend etwas zu erklären. Harm krallte seine Finger in den Kevlarstoff und sah wieder auf seine Füße.

„Sie hat die Menschen in dem Haus umgebracht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Es schien ihr sogar Spaß zu machen...", flüsterte der jüngere Mann neben ihm.

„Harm." A.J. legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm, doch sein Gegenüber reagierte gar nicht.

„Sie hat das Haus in die Luft gesprengt. Einfach die Hand ausgestreckt und Boom..."

Der Anwalt stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Sie hat mir und Webb das Leben gerettet... und alles, was ich tun kann, ist an ihren Gesichtsausdruck denken, als sie auf einmal hinter dem Mann stand, der auf sie schießen wollte..."

A.J. nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Er wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, konnte sich jedoch die Reaktionen der Saiyajin bildhaft vorstellen. Anfangs hatte sie sich wahrscheinlich zurückgehalten, um Rabb und Webb nicht zu erschrecken. Und dann hatte sie jemand wirklich sauer gemacht.

„Harm..."

„Wie soll ich jemals wieder mit ihr arbeiten können? Ein falsches Wort, und..."

„Rabb, wenn sie sie bisher nicht umgebracht hat, wird sie das auch in Zukunft nicht tun!" bellte Chegwidden und bekam so endlich eine Reaktion aus dem geschockten Mann heraus. Er starrte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen ungläubig an.

„Woher wollen sie das so genau wissen?"

Harm lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und starrte auf die geschlossene Eingangstür. Draußen hörte man immer noch die Marines herumschreien, was immer sie auch gerade da draußen machten. A.J. nahm die selbe Haltung ein und dachte darüber nach, wie viel er seinem Anwalt erzählen sollte.

„Weil ich sie seit ihrer Geburt kenne. Cara musste immer kämpfen, von Beginn an. Ihre Eltern begannen gerade, sich in einer Welt wieder zurechtgefunden, in der sie nicht für ihre Herkunft gehasst wurden und man ihre Kinder verfolgte. Es liegt einfach in ihrer Natur, Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Sie hätte trotzdem nicht das Gebäude in die Luft jagen müssen... es waren sicher nicht nur die Leute, die auf uns gefeuert haben darin", schluckte Harm.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hätte sie das vielleicht auch nicht getan", meinte A.J. eher zu sich als zu dem jüngeren Mann neben sich.

Sie konnten hören, wie die Dusche in Harm's und Cara's Badezimmer abgestellt wurde.

Harm umklammerte immer noch den Kampfanzug und starrte auf die Tür. A.J. erhob sich von dem Sofa und warf seinem Senioranwalt einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Brauchen sie ärztliche Hilfe, oder reicht eine Nacht Schlaf?"

Harm hob langsam seinen Kopf. Der Schnitt war eigentlich nur ein Kratzer, und seine Kopfschmerzen konnten ein paar Aspirin aus seiner Reiseapotheke lindern.

Trotzdem lag sein Blick länger als nötig auf der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Reden sie mit ihr, Harm!"

Etwas anderes konnte ihm A.J. nicht raten. Manchmal verfluchte er seinen Job. Und Rabb's verfluchtes Pech, immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.

Er ließ den jüngeren Mann auf der Couch sitzen und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Es galt, herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Waffenschmuggel auf sich hatte, und wer nun wirklich für Benjamin Franklins Tod verantwortlich war.


	9. Chapter 9

Rabb kämpfte noch einige Minuten mit sich selbst, ob er ihr wirklich schon gegenübertreten konnte. Andererseits schuldete er ihr ein ‚Danke'. Und der Teufel sollte ihn holen, wenn er so etwas wie Mac in Paraguay abzog. Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie sein Heck gerettet hatte. Nur die Art und Weise gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Schließlich nahm er all seinen noch vorhandenen Mut zusammen und drückte die Klinke nach unten.

Cara trat gerade aus dem Badezimmer und hielt augenblicklich inne, als sie ihren Partner erblickte.

„Hey", meinte sie leise und schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. Harms Blick verweilte an ihrem Unterkiefer, wo sich langsam eine blau-violette Färbung einstellte. Cara bemerkte seinen Blick und fuhr sich selbst mit der Hand über ihre Wange.

„Hey", machte auch er nun leise. Er trat ganz in den Raum und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen den beiden. Harm ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern. Sie hatte wieder das übergroße Shirt mit der Aufschrift der Nimitz an, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Boxershorts. Auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel, nicht weit von der kreisrunden Narbe, die er früher schon bemerkt hatte breitete sich ein runder blauer Fleck aus.

„Besser, als durchlöchert zu werden", meinte sie, als sie bemerkte, worauf er sah. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Fleck auf der Hüfte, weswegen sie ihre Shorts nicht anziehen konnte. Der Bund drückte darauf. Aber Blutergüsse verschwanden wieder.

Harm nickte.

„Cara..." Er wusste nicht, wie er überhaupt anfangen sollte, mit ihr darüber zu reden...

„Cara... Ich..."

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und bemerkte bestürzt, dass er vor ihr zurückwich.

„Wollen sie nicht erst einmal die Klamotten loswerden und duschen? Hinterher können wir reden."

_Er hat doch keine Angst vor mir...?_

Harm nickte erneut, bewegte jedoch keinen einzigen Muskel, um ihren Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Cara... Danke!"

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn beinahe überrascht an. Es war dieser Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn sonst immer zum Schmunzeln brachte, doch gerade war er noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftig, alles, was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte aufzuarbeiten, als dass er großartig darauf reagierte.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Harm."

Wieder machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harm wich ihr wieder aus, dieses Mal in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Ich... bis gleich!" Mit einem kurzen, verlegenen Lächeln schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Cara sah ihm verzweifelt hinterher.

_Er hat Angst vor mir..._

Als Harm wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat, in seine weißen Boxershorts und sein weißes T-Shirt gekleidet, fand er den Raum dunkel vor.

Cara stand am Fenster und sah in den erleuchteten Hof hinaus.

„Wie viel hat ihnen der Admiral erzählt?" fragte sie, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Harm setzte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes, froh, ein weiches Kissen unter seinem Kopf zu haben und endlich die Beine hochlegen zu können.

„Eigentlich gar nichts. Er sagte, sie wären eine Saijin, hat aber nicht erklärt, was das ist" stellte er fest und warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick auf die Figur, die immer noch bewegungslos im Dunklen vor dem Fenster stand.

„Saiyajin", korrigierte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Saiyajin", wiederholte Harm folgsam, aber kein bisschen klüger.

Dann herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen. Harm wusste nicht, was er fragen sollte, und Cara hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie beginnen sollte.

„Mein Vater, meine Mutter und mein Onkel waren die letzten Überlebenden unserer Rasse. Vor vielen Jahren hat ein wirklich irrer Typ namens Freezer ihren Planeten in die Luft gejagt..."

Cara stützte sich auf dem Fensterbrett auf und starrte auf die Flutlichter, die die Nacht erhellten. Harm hinter ihr rutschte tiefer in die Kissen, schien ihr jedoch aufmerksam zuzuhören.

Sollte sie ihm auch die unschönen Tatsachen erzählen? Dass sich die überlebenden Saiyajins bis aufs Blut bekämpft hatten, bevor eine größere Aufgabe von ihnen verlangte, zusammen zu arbeiten? Sie hatte ihm heute schon zur Genüge gezeigt, welch unliebsame Gesellschaft sie sein konnte.

„Meine Mutter und mein Onkel landeten als Säuglinge hier auf der Erde. Mein Vater musste für Freezer arbeiten. Das hat er gemacht, bis der Tag der Rache kam, und Freezer getötet wurde..."

Es war alles viel zu kompliziert... allein schon die Tatsache, dass es ihren Vater in zwei Ausführungen gab. Wieder beschloss sie, das meiste einfach auszulassen.

„Wir Saiyajins sind ein Kriegervolk. Wir leben, um zu kämpfen... auch, wenn wir uns offensichtlich ziemlich gut an euch Erdlinge angepasst haben... ihr habt uns weich gemacht", meinte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Harm sagte immer noch nichts. Hätte er nicht gesehen, was sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit getan hatte, hätte er sie aufgrund dieser Geschichte wohl für eine psychologische Untersuchung vorgeschlagen.

„Es ist tausendmal komplizierter als das, was ich ihnen gerade erzählt habe, aber es fasst es ganz gut zusammen..."

Ja. Wenn man Dende und den Palast Gottes, dieses vermaledeite Portal und die andere Welt außer Acht ließ.

„Wie... wie unterscheiden sich Saiyajins und Menschen?"

Seine Stimme hörte sich rauh an. Aber er wäre nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, sie wäre etwas anderes als ein Mensch, selbst, wenn sie sich manchmal sehr seltsam verhielt...

„Stärkerer Knochenbau, mehr Muskelsubstanz. Und wir können absolut nicht verlieren", kicherte die Frau am Fenster leise vor sich hin.

„Und diese Energie-Geschichte? Die... die blonden Haare?"

„Oh, einen Ki-Blast kriegt auch ein Mensch hin, mit jahrelanger Übung... was die blonden Haare betrifft: Seien sie froh, dass ich meinen Schwanz nicht mehr habe, und kein Vollmond war..." Wieder kicherte sie leise, während Harm versuchte, abzuwägen, ob sie ihn gerade veräppelte.

Wahrscheinlich... ob nun Alien oder Wehrwolf...

„Das mit den blonden Haaren hat mit einer höheren Energiestufe zu tun", meinte sie schließlich erklärend, drehte sich jedoch immer noch nicht um.

„Fragen sie mich, was sie wirklich wissen wollen", sagte sie statt dessen zu ihrem Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe.

Harm warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu. Was er wirklich wissen wollte?

„Ich bin keine gefühllose Killermaschine", führte Cara inzwischen leise aus.

Harm sah sie immer noch erstaunt an und erhob sich schließlich von seinem warmen Plätzchen auf dem Bett. Er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, wenn sie ihm erklärte, weshalb sie dann all diese Menschen ohne zu zögern umgebracht hatte, wenn es auch andere Möglichkeiten gab.

Als er neben ihr stand, setzte sie wieder zum Sprechen an, bevor er seine Frage überhaupt stellen konnte.

„Sie haben mich doch nach der Schusswunde an meinem Bein gefragt."

Trotzdem stand er noch einige Minuten neben ihr, bevor sie überhaupt irgendetwas sagte. Harm starrte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und wartete.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll..." Cara drehte sich zu ihrem Partner herum und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Eigentlich war meine Dienstzeit auf der Enterprise gar nicht so schlimm... wenn man vom Ende absieht. Wir lagen in Norfolk vor Anker, weil mal wieder irgendwas kaputt war, das man nicht so einfach auf hoher See reparieren konnte. Gleichzeitig musste ich die Anschuldigungen einiger Frauen gegen einen Midshipman wegen sexueller Belästigung einiger weiblicher Crewmitglieder untersuchen. Ich hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand, eigentlich war er sogar ziemlich sympathisch. Bis ich mich eines Abends mit der neuen Cryptographin an Bord unterhalten habe... sie hat mir nicht gesagt, dass er sie auch angemacht hatte, aber er dachte, nun hätte ich wirklich was gegen ihn in der Hand... er war wohl dieses Mal nicht so vage wie sonst geblieben. Jedenfalls stand er auf einmal mit einer Waffe bei mir im Quartier, droht mir, er würde nicht wegen so einer Lappalie aus der Navy geschmissen werden, dass wir Weiber doch alle unter einer Decke stecken würden."

Sie schluckte. Harm hörte immer noch aufmerksam zu und hatte bisher nichts dazu gesagt. Cara drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und starrte auf die Flutlichter.

„Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Verdammt, ich habe mir noch nicht einmal Sorgen gemacht. Sollte er schießen – tja, sollte er doch, er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Allerdings hat er dann geschossen. Daher stammt die Narbe. Der Kerl weiß bis heute nicht, was ihn hinterher getroffen hat..." Verdammt, warum musste sich ihre Stimme so weinerlich anhören? Warum erzählte sie ihm überhaupt diese Geschichte? Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwie vor ihm rechtfertigen musste...

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit heute zu tun haben soll." Harm nahm einen Platz neben ihr ein.

„Als ich mich umdrehte... als... die Kugel ging gerade durch und hat die Cryptographin getroffen..."

„Sie fühlen sich schuldig, dass sie auch verletzt wurde, und wollen nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert?"

Cara drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.

„Die Ärzte haben drei Tage um ihr Leben gekämpft. Am vierten Tag hat man die Maschinen ausgeschaltet und sie endlich sterben lassen. Ihrem Verlobten hat es beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Und ich habe mir geschworen, dass jeder, der eine Waffe auf mich oder einen Menschen, für den ich verantwortlich bin richtet zuerst sterben wird."

Ihr Blick wurde hart. Ihr Partner starrte sie einige Zeit lang nur still an.

„Ich verstehe diesen Krieg nicht", meinte sie schließlich leise. Der Anwalt neben ihr sah sie verwundert an. Hatte sie nicht gerade gesagt, sie würde einem Kriegervolk angehören?

„Keine von beiden Seiten ist ehrlich, und letztendlich wird um einen Rohstoff gekämpft, der in ein paar Jahren verbraucht sein wird. Man kämpft um Land, oder um wichtige Rohstoffe, die man selbst nicht hat. Nicht um etwas, das ausgeht, nicht weil irgendjemand an seltsame Dinge glaubt... Ihr Menschen gebt jede Menge Geld für Krieg aus, das besser in Forschung investiert wäre..."

Harm warf ihr erneut einen erstaunten Blick zu. Nach allem, was er an diesem Tag erlebt hatte, erwartete er ausgerechnet diese Aussage nicht von der Person, die hemmungslos Menschen tötete und Häuser in die Luft sprengte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er ihr auch keine Erklärung bieten konnte. Schließlich senkte sie ihre Augen wieder.

„Oh... es blutet wieder", stellte sie leise fest und fuhr mit ihrem Finger leicht unter dem roten Streifen, der sich auf Harm's weißem T-Shirt abbildete entlang. Der Ex-Pilot fing ihre Hand und legt sie flach auf seine Brust. Eine Zeit lang standen sie nur da und fühlten seinen starken Herzschlag. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand tasteten nach dem violetten Hämatom an ihrem Kiefer und strichen leicht über die Haut.

Dann jedoch fiel Harm erneut ein, was diese flache Hand mit dem Haus angestellt hatte, mit den Menschen darin.

Ruckartig ließ er seine Partnerin wieder los.

„Ich kann das jetzt nicht, Cara..."

Sie sah ihn traurig an, nickte dann jedoch.

„Ich weiß... Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, was ich heute getan habe, Harm. Die Aufgabe war, sie da heil rauszuholen, nicht ein paar Waffenschieber mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen." Und sie würde es jederzeit wieder machen. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, wie er darauf reagierte vielleicht weniger brutal, aber im Großen und Ganzen ging sein Leben über das dieser Leute.

„Ich verlange auch keine Entschuldigung. Ich... ich muss einfach damit fertig werden, was ich gesehen habe... ich..." Dem sonst so beredeten Anwalt fehlten auf einmal die Worte. Wie konnte er ihr erklären, wie sehr er von ihrem Verhalten abgestoßen, erschrocken und verängstigt war, ohne sie damit zu verärgern, sich selbst wie ein Trottel vorzukommen oder ihr wehzutun?

„Eins müssen sie wissen: Ich würde IHNEN nie etwas tun. Das glauben sie mir doch, oder?"

Harm sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln an und nickte. Als er sich umdrehte und zum Bett zurück ging verschwand das Lächeln wieder.

Konnte er ihr wirklich glauben?


	10. Chapter 10

**1222 ZULU**

**Mittwoch, 10.03.04 **

**An Bord der USS Patrick Henry**

Admiral Chegwidden warf seinen beiden Anwälten zum wiederholten Mal einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Die Spannung, die zwischen den beiden herrschte wurde von Stunde zu Stunde unerträglicher. Harm verhielt sich in der Gegenwart seiner Partnerin so, als hätte er es mit einer entsicherten Handgranate zu tun, während sie ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelte.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Moira seine Kontakte als Polizeichef dazu nutzte, an Waffen und andere militärische Gerätschaften zu gelangen. Nachdem man ihm erzählt hatte, dass sein Unterschlupf dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden war, und sie herausfinden mussten, dass es sich bei Natasha um seine Tochter gehandelt hatte, war der alte Mann zusammengebrochen und hatte alles zugegeben. Auch den Mord an Benjamin Franklin. Weshalb der CIA-Mann den Schutz der Marines während des Angriffes verlassen hatte, würden sie wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden.

Allerdings war ihm das gerade sehr egal. Vielmehr verfluchte er den alten Mann, weil sich seine beiden besten Anwälte nur wegen ihm nicht mehr über den Weg trauten... oder eher Rabb McLachlan nicht mehr über den Weg traute.

Die letzten beiden Nächte hatte Harm bei A.J. im Zimmer geschlafen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Bud schon wieder in den USA war. Alles in allem verlangte das zwar der Anstand, dass man nicht Offiziere beiderlei Geschlechts in einem Bett nächtigen ließ, es sei den, man konnte es nicht anders einrichten. Andererseits schien es den beiden nicht sonderlich peinlich gewesen zu sein...

Und nun kletterten beide vor ihm mit einem argwöhnischen Blick auf den jeweils anderen in das Flugzeug, das sie zurück aufs Festland bringen würde.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete der Admiral, dass Harm trotz allem nicht aus seiner Haut konnte und seiner Partnerin in das Flugzeug half. Ihm fiel auch auf, dass Cara die Hilfe annahm – etwas, das man von Saiyajins eigentlich nicht gewohnt war.

Vielleicht hatte das nichts zu sagen.

Vielleicht schafften die beiden es jedoch auch, diese Klippe zu umschiffen und zu ihrer früheren Freundschaft zurückzufinden.

**ENDE**

Und in der nächsten Folge:

Harm hat herausgefunden, was es mit seiner Partnerin auf sich hat. Viel Zeit, dies zu verarbeiten bleibt den beiden allerdings nicht – Cara wird auf die Seahawk geschickt, um Commander Turner zu unterstützen, Harm ist vollauf beschäftigt mit einem Mordfall. Der erste Fall, den sie wieder zusammen bearbeiten nimmt dann auch noch eine brenzlige Wendung – und zwar in mehrerlei Hinsicht...


End file.
